Redemption
by AnivynGuthrie
Summary: There's a rumor of an alternate ending to DA2 where you can get Anders to help fight with you against the mages if you have 100% rivalry. Evelyn sided with the Templars and is Viscountess, Anders is still alive and imprisoned and Cullen is trying to work with the new leadership. Rated M, just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Thanks to all the fine folks at Bioware for creating The Dragon Age Setting (Thedas)/universe/video games. They own everything here, including the characters, the inspiration for this story, and the background of the character of Evelyn. I'm only playing around in their universe for awhile.

Chapter One

Evelyn slowly walked back to her estate in Hightown. It had been a long day, as every day seemed to be lately. There was so much that needed her attention, so much that she hadn't thought about before went into the day-to-day administration of a city. She felt as tired and beat from trying to take care of political matters as she ever had fighting darkspawn in the Deep Roads or slavers along the Wounded Coast. She quickly began to realize that this would require a different kind of fortitude, but fortitude just the same.

Normally, when she felt like this, she would go to the Hanged Man, hang out with her friends, get slightly tipsy, then find her way home. That wouldn't do any longer. It would be inappropriate for the Viscountess to be seen carousing about. Propriety was one thing that her mother tried to stress and she wasn't going to dishonor her mother's memory by giving in to what she wanted to do, rather than what she should do. Perhaps she'd spent too much time doing what she wanted for far too long.

She found the current situation to be slightly amusing, even ironic. Once again, a mage was in charge of Kirkwall; a development that harkened back to the days when it was part of the Tevinter Imperium. Not bad for a city that just last week was threatening to destroy every mage in sight.

Evelyn herself was technically still an apostate, although she was proclaimed Viscountess. There was no formal decree from the Divine concerning her freedom, and perhaps within Kirkwall's city walls, she was considered free, but what about elsewhere? Then again, perhaps being Viscountess just meant that here was one apostate that could easily be located. After all, having never been a part of any circle meant that there was no phylactery that could be used to track her. Being a public figure almost ensured that the Templars wouldn't need one.

At the entrance to her estate, she paused. She leaned her head on the door, her hand on the doorknob, and allowed herself to wonder what her mother would think of the shambles that seemed to be her life now. She took a deep breath and tried to release the tension of the day. As she opened the door, she was greeted in the foyer.

"There's a rather important looking letter that's come for you, my lady," he bowed, "I've put it in the usual spot."

"Thank you, Bodahn."

"Aye, my lady."

What now? Evelyn thought. She made her way to the desk. She found the letter and when she saw the seal on the reverse, she caught her breath. Slowly, she broke the seal and read the letter. As she did, her hands started shaking and she felt her eyes fill with tears. In her hands, she held the greatest irony yet.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

One week earlier...

Looking around, Evelyn couldn't believe what the Knight-Captain had just said. Had he just called her Viscountess? The bowing was too much. She wanted to tell everyone that it was still just her, nobody should be bowing to her. Evelyn asked everyone to please stand, and so they did. She turned around to look at her companions. They were weary, and worse for wear, but they were all still here. Well, everyone except Sebastian. He threw a fit, of course, and she would have to deal with him later. The rest had stood by her and because she had fought with the Templars instead of against them, her friends could stay in the city as long as they liked. They would be safe. Well, most of them. She stared into the eyes of the one person who had lost everything and took a deep breath.

"Knight-Captain?", she asked shakily.

Cullen walked over to her side, never taking his eyes off of her companion. "Yes, your Grace?" He said it as if he were trying to reinforce the idea of her being in charge.

Still staring, she cleared her throat, "Would you please have this man arrested for unlawful destruction of property? Further charges are pending a full assessment of the damage and casualties. Normally I would have Aveline do it, but under the circumstances...," her voice trailed away. She offered the explanation because as Viscountess, in the absence of a Knight-Commander and First Enchanter, she wondered if she even had the authority to ask the Templars to take anyone into custody.

Cullen nodded then motioned for his Lieutenants to proceed. As the Templars grabbed Anders to take him to the gallows, he resisted at first, then seemed to decide that resistance would be futile. Looking at her, his shoulders slumped and he allowed himself to be restrained and led away.

Evelyn closed her eyes and thought about that turn of events. Her first order as Viscountess was to arrest the man who was afforded the benefit of her position as a noble for the last three years.

When she opened her eyes, she looked at the Knight-Captain, trying to hold back her emotions at what she had been forced to do, "Please ensure that all precautions are taken to secure him. I'm sure I don't have to remind you of his history."

One of the reasons Cullen had never pursued an arrest of Anders before was not only because the mage was a former Grey Warden, or even because of the Champion's position, but rather because the Templar was always slightly unsure if the gallows would be able to keep Anders should he decide to attempt an escape. With the general unrest in Kirkwall, the last thing the Knight-Captain needed was a mage proving that the Templars could be outsmarted and the Gallows was not as formidable as it seemed. Anders was helping Ferelden refugees. Not only could Cullen appreciate that, he knew Anders from the Circle in Ferelden and never considered him a major threat.

"Of course," he replied. As an afterthought he added, "His original phylactery would be at Kinlock Hold. I could request that it be sent here or we could make another. Whichever you would prefer, your Grace."

Evelyn looked up at Cullen through watery eyes. She had to get away from here before her emotions totally overwhelmed her. As much as she tried, she always seemed to wear her heart on her sleeve, no matter how much restraint she tried to achieve. She took a deep breath, wiping the tears from her cheeks while cursing to herself about "being soft". She looked at Cullen again, knowing what was at stake as she gave him her answer, "Make three. Let me know when they are done." With that, she turned around and walked home as quickly as she could.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The knock on the door awoke her. Evelyn had been reading on the sofa in front of the fireplace and had dozed off. She'd spent every night here this last week. She couldn't bear to sleep in her bed right now. Not with him gone. Then again, maybe if she could finally get a decent night's rest, being Viscountess wouldn't seem so daunting.

As she walked to the door, she heard giggling from the other side. Smiling, she opened it.

"Izzy", she said, shaking her head.

"Hello, my dear," Isabella sauntered in holding a couple of bottles of wine followed by Varric and Fenris. Each said their greetings as they passed by and made their way to her living room. Evelyn rolled her eyes and shut the door.

"To what do I owe this unexpected pleasure?" Evelyn asked teasingly.

Isabella plopped down in a chair sideways and casually threw her legs over the armrest, "Since you can't come out with us anymore, we figured we'd come to you instead."

Evelyn picked up the book she had been reading and put it on the end table, folded up the blanket and fluffed the pillow back up before sitting down on the sofa. Her actions were not lost on her best friend.

"Feeling a bit lonely lately, I take it?"

"Leave it alone, Izzy. I'm too tired to have this conversation now," she glanced over to Fenris, "and I'm certainly not going to get into this with you."

Fenris threw up his hands in innocence, "I didn't say a word."

"And let's keep it that way," Evelyn glared at him.

"So...," Isabella cleared her throat, "we thought we'd come over here to cheer you up a bit, maybe try and take your mind off of things, for a while."

"Yeah, Hawke, lately you've been as bad as Broody here", Varric elbowed Fenris and smiled at Evelyn.

"I do not brood," Fenris replied indignantly.

Evelyn smirked, glancing over at them as she opened one of the bottles, then the other. She went into the kitchen, got a few glasses, then poured the wine.

She took a sip, then said, "Wow! I must have been pretty bad off lately. What did you do, Izzy, raid Fen's cellar?" The wine was excellent.

"As a matter of fact, I did. I'd figured we'd never properly celebrated our new ruler, Madame Viscountess, so here we are," Isabella grinned at her.

"Call me that again, Captain, and I'll have Aveline throw you in the stocks, something I'm sure she would take great pleasure doing," Evelyn said as she took another sip of wine.

"Going that well for you, then?"

"Very funny."

"Oh, come on, now...how many of us would like to be able to throw our ex-boyfriends in the Gallows for betraying us. He is an 'ex' now, right?"

Evelyn rolled her eyes, "Yes, most definitely an ex."

"Does he know that?"

"He's a smart guy. I'm pretty sure when he was being hauled off by the Templars he figured it out."

"If he were smarter he wouldn't have blown up the chantry."

Evelyn set her glass down and took a deep breath, "Is this your way of cheering me up? If so, you suck at it. And I said to leave it alone. Besides, as long as he's securely locked up, he's the least of my worries at the moment."

"Well, I'm sure you'll be fine. Taking care of other people's problems is kind of what you do, isn't it? Maker knows you have plenty of experience with that." Isabella smirked.

Evelyn sighed again and took another sip of wine. They were right, she realized, she had been brooding...a lot. And feeling sorry for herself. What difference did it make, though? Wasn't she allowed a little bit of grief, just for a little while? Well, it had been a week already...

"Alright, Izzy, you're right. Why don't you get Merrill and Aveline and the four of us will get together? It'll do me some good to get out of Kirkwall, even for a day. Bran's been after me to pick up some new clothes, anyway. Apparently armor is considered unladylike for a Viscountess."

Isabella lifted her glass before taking a sip, "Yay, shopping! I'll get with them and we'll come up with something."

In addition to no longer wearing armor, Evelyn had also been advised to stop carrying around her staff. Even though she was a mage and the people knew it, the Seneschal felt that it might be better if they weren't constantly reminded of it, especially with the city's history and the current political upheaval. She hated to admit it, but he probably had a point.

The four of them continued talking and by the time Evelyn realized how late it was, she had to admit that she did feel much better.

"I hate to cut this short, guys, but I need to get some sleep. Bran wants me to go over the plans for the Ferelden refugees in the morning before we send them to King Alistair for his approval, and then I need to meet with the financiers and figure out how we're going to pay for all of the improvements that need doing."

They all said their good-byes and left. She walked over to the fireplace, picked up her glass of wine and finished it. Then she made her way up the stairs, determined that tomorrow would be better, starting with a good night's rest.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The next morning, Evelyn was a bit late getting to the Keep. She didn't regret it, though. It may have been that she finally slept in her bed, or maybe even the wine, but she had the most wonderful night's rest in a very long time.

When she arrived, she met up with the Knight-Captain hanging around outside of her office. He looked agitated.

He approached her and gave a small bow of his head, "Your Grace," he said in greeting.

"Knight-Captain," she said as she walked into her office, took off her coat and hung it up, then stood behind the desk, "I hope I haven't kept you. Have you been waiting long?"

"Only about twenty minutes, my lady"

"I see...," she trailed off, making a mental note to speak with the Seneschal about sending someone for her next time. As far as she was concerned, she knew she held her office by the grace of the Templars and even ten minutes was too long to keep the Knight-Captain waiting, "Please accept my apology. How can I help you?"

Cullen took out three vials filled with blood and carefully placed them in front of her on the desk. He gave her an irritated look, "We have a problem."

"Are these the three that I requested?"

"Yes."

She had never been this close to a phylactery before. She picked up one of the vials and examined it, "And the problem would be...?"

"They don't work."

Evelyn furrowed her brow and looked at the Knight-Captain, "What do you mean, 'They don't work'?"

"I mean none of those are usable as a phylactery. Every time we've tried to make one," Cullen shrugged, clearly frustrated, "they don't work."

"I see...do you think it's the taint?"

"Well, my lady, as far as I know, nobody has tried to make a phylactery for a former Grey Warden, so that's our best guess so far, yes."

"I suspect that Anders doesn't know that we can't track him, yet?"

"Presumably, no. Only the people involved in the process know, and none of them would have had any reason to see him."

"And I suspect, because you're prudent, that you've already written to Enchanter...," her voice trailed off as she tried to remember his name.

"First Enchanter Irving, as well as Knight-Commander Gregoire, yes, my lady," Cullen helped.

Evelyn nodded, "Good, then all we can do is wait, although now I'm wondering if it's not going to be a problem as well."

Cullen understood, "Because if the taint prevents a phylactery from being made, would his old phylactery from before he was a Warden still work."

"Exactly, in the meantime, do you mind if I have someone else take a look at these and see what can be done? She knows a bit more about such things than I do."

Cullen felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand just a little, "A blood mage, are you seriously asking me that?"

"Well, technically, she's not a blood mage and never was. She's just a regular mage that's studied blood magic...and may have cut a wrist performing a spell...or two...but she never actually practiced it, not really..."

Cullen cleared his throat and lowered his voice a bit, "Look I know things may have been difficult for you lately, and please forgive this question, because in all sincerity I do believe it needs to be asked, but have you lost your mind? Are you so overcome with grief that you've lost your reasoning capabilities and that's why you've just asked me, the Knight-Captain, for permission to bring three vials of tainted blood to an apostate blood mage?"

Evelyn stared into the Knight-Captain's face while chewing on her lower lip. Was that amusement she saw in his eyes?

"Ok, I see where you're going with that but...she did help the Templars," she was abruptly cut off.

"Because you asked her to, no doubt."

"I did," she acknowledged, "Why don't we just say that as Viscountess, I'm making a request of the Knight-Captain to leave these here so that I can confer with my associates. Would that help you to sleep better at night?"

Cullen leaned over the desk and squinted at her, "Indeed. Why don't we say I'll leave just one of these here for you to confer on?" He picked up two of the vials and returned them to his pouch.

"What are you going to do with those? They're of no use to you, you just said."

"Actually, I was thinking that it wasn't a bad idea. And I work in the Gallows, you know, where we keep the mages...do you think you're the only person in this office that might know someone that could possibly help?" Cullen smirked at her while trying to hide his amusement.

Evelyn's shoulders slumped as she realized her mistake, "Forgive me, Cullen, I am still trying to get accustomed to having all of the resources of the city available to me. I've relied solely on my friends to get things accomplished for so long, it didn't even occur to me to ask you about it first," she admitted.

The Knight-Captain relaxed a little, remembering that up until a week ago, Evelyn had no clue what being a Viscountess was about, "No harm done. I'm sure it's been quite an adjustment for you and I've known about the dalish elf for quite some time. She was also afforded some level of protection because of you, and I never saw her as a threat. Of course, I didn't know about the blood magic, which is forbidden...only rumors. Lucky guess just now, actually." He grinned at her in a way that seemed to say he was quite pleased with himself.

"You weasel," now it was her turn to smile, she didn't allow herself to be outsmarted very often. There was something disarming about Cullen, though. Was that some weird Templar power he possessed? She was a mage, after all. Maybe she needed to be more careful around him.

"As I said, she doesn't practice it, only studies it. Which may come in handy sometime, like now, don't you think?" She picked up the vial and handed it to him, "Look, if you'd prefer, take this one as well and use whatever means you have at your disposal first. Then if they can't help you, we can always go to her afterward," she shrugged.

Cullen contemplated her for a second. Then he took her hand, and gently placed the vial in it, "Go ahead and take it. The two I already have should be plenty, and we'll get more accomplished sooner if we work together." Evelyn noticed the faint, almost imperceptible tingling sensation where their skin touched...definitely some weird Templar stuff going on here...

Just then, Aveline knocked on the open door, while entering the room, "Oh good, you're both here." She was about two steps into the room when she noticed the Knight-Captain holding Evelyn's hand...was that a phylactery? Oops...awkward. "Um...I could come back later...?"

Evelyn hurriedly took the vial and placed it on the desk in front of her, while Cullen straightened up and took a step back, "No, Aveline, nonsense. Come in, please. You needed to see us?"

"Yes, I have the report on the damage assessment to date. I thought the two of you would be interested to know where we stood so far."

"I take it 'unlawful destruction of property' is the least of the charges?"

"Evelyn," Aveline hesitated only an instance because she knew she had to say it, but she hated delivering bad news, "there were, as far as we can tell, thirty-eight people in the Chantry when it was destroyed, including the Grand Cleric."

Evelyn sighed deeply and sat down. She realized then that she had hoped he'd planned far enough ahead to warn people. What vanity! She cleared her throat and furrowed her brow, "As far as you can tell?"

Aveline tried to pick the best way to phrase it, but gave up and simply said, "That's our best guess, based on the number of body parts we've been able to piece back together."

"I see...," Evelyn tried not to think about how bad it was, or how much worse it could have been. What if the Chantry had been in the middle of services? As it was, Anders would have to face prosecution for the deaths of thirty-eight people. He was officially a murderer. She didn't want to think about that either, actually. Today was supposed to be a better day than previously and she certainly didn't want to start it off by feeling sick.

"Whatever charges you are recommending, you have my approval. Knight-Captain, please review her recommendations and if you have any of your own to add, please review them with the Guard-Captain, but I trust your judgment as well. When they are final, I'll give them a cursory review, but see no reason I should question either of you."

Aveline gave a curt nod of her head to acknowledge that she understood, "Of course, Your Grace. Knight-Captain, I'll send you the full list of charges once I'm done. Just send me your recommendations afterwards and I'll compile the full report for the Viscountess."

Cullen nodded his acknowledgement.

"Thank you, Aveline."

The Guard-Captain said goodbye, then quietly walked out of the room.

Cullen had been standing there, arms-crossed, silent the entire time. If he had any thoughts on the matter, it was obvious that he didn't care to share them.

"I'll make sure to get back to her as soon as possible. Good-day, your Grace." He bowed his head slightly and walked out.

Evelyn picked up the vial sitting in front of her and contemplated it. Kirkwall needed order now more than anything else. As soon as the final charges were given to her, she could proclaim judgment and have it carried out. She knew what the sentence should be, but the fact that he wanted it so badly and it would make a martyr of him prohibited her from going through with it. She needed the support of the Templars for any decision she would make, otherwise people may think that she allowed her personal feelings to sway her. Truth be known, if she could have her way, she'd have thrown him to the Templars and told them to do their worst with him. Isn't that the real reason why she initially requested three vials, anyway? Because she knew what he thought of them and wanted to bring him some level of grief, repeatedly, however small? Now it turned out that it was actually a prudent decision. Funny that.

She picked up her quill and a parchment and started writing a letter to the Office of the Divine. The last time she'd asked for something, it ended badly. Hopefully this time, it would ensure that she would have the support she needed, when it was most crucial.

Once she finished, she pulled on her coat and put the letter in her pocket. She dropped the vial in her pouch and headed out the door. On her way, she stopped by the Seneschal's office to tell him she had urgent business to take care of that couldn't wait. She'd be back later that afternoon and they could go over everything then.

She made her way down the stairs of the Keep and headed for the Alienage.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

When Merrill answered the knock on the door, she wasn't expecting to see the new Viscountess standing there, "Hawke!...I mean, Lady Evelyn...no, that's not quite right either...Your Grace?...no, that seems too formal" She fidgeted nervously, "I'm sorry, I'm not sure what to call you now."

Evelyn sighed, "Just call me Hawke, Merrill. Can I come in?," she smiled.

"Of course. I just put a kettle over the fire. Would you like some tea?"

"Bless you, Merrill, absolutely." Evelyn made her way in and took a seat by the fire. Merrill's tea was an exotic blend that the dalish used. It was a heavenly treat!

"Are you here to discuss Isabella's outing that she has planned? She and I were going over some ideas, and we have to get you into some lovely dresses, so that'll be fun,too," she handed her guest a cup of tea.

Evelyn breathed in the aroma and took a sip. She had gotten the recipe, and she'd tried to make it herself, but it never turned out quite like this. "I'm sorry, Merrill, but I'm afraid this isn't a social call. I need your help with something," then she just realized the time, "Isabella's been by this morning, already? I didn't think she got up before late-afternoon."

"What? Oh no...she dropped by last night on her way home."

"Ah, of course." She took another sip of tea.

"What's this you needed my help with?"

Evelyn put down the cup of tea and pulled out the vial. She gave it to Merrill, "I need you to see what you can do with that."

Merrill's eyes got wide as she looked at it, "Is this what I think it is? Is it for whom I think it is? What do you want me to do? And where did you get it?"

"Wow, ok...well, it's supposed to be a phylactery for Anders...," she told Merrill the entire story, only omitting the part about the Templars knowing far too much about her comrades than she felt comfortable with.

"So, basically you want me to try and figure out how to turn this into a phylactery? Even though the blood is tainted, the process is secretive, we don't know what has already been done to it and you've never approved of using blood magic before?"

"Er...yes", Evelyn admitted and grimaced.

"Well...ok then," Merrill smiled, "It may be better if we started with what it should do than how it should get there. What is a phylactery used for exactly?"

"I'm not sure everything it's used for, but I want it so that if he escapes we'll have a way to track him. As far as I know, that's it's main purpose."

"That's easy then. Instead of trying something complicated, all we really have to do is make it so that this blood can find it's source. It shouldn't matter if it's tainted or not, as far as I know. Let me see what I can find and I'll get back to you. Do you mind leaving this with me? I won't need it until I'm ready anyway, if you want to take it."

"Go ahead and keep it. I'd prefer you try something until it works, than me having to run over here every time you think you're getting close. Just keep in mind that it is tainted and please be careful with it, ok?"

"Absolutely, yes. One more thing, can you give me a gold coin? If it's going to work the way I think it will, I'll need supplies."

Evelyn smiled and shrugged, "Here, take two, just in case," she hugged Merrill and said, "I have to get back to the Keep, but I'll be back later to see how it's going."

After she left, she passed by her house with instructions for Bodahn to take the letter to the Hanged Man and give it to Varric, and to tell him that it was extremely urgent. She didn't want to send it directly from her own house or the keep, as Cullen had made her slightly paranoid, and she certainly didn't want to hire anyone she didn't know, who she may not be able to trust. With Varric's contacts, he would be able to ensure its proper delivery.

With that taken care of, she made her way back to the keep. With the wheels she had set into motion, today was actually shaping up to be a very good day already.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Two days later, Merrill paid Evelyn a visit. The elf waited nervously outside the Viscountess's office. When Bran exited, the first thing he noticed was her lack of footwear. He announced her to Evelyn, told her she could go in, then shook his head and promptly walked out. Evelyn asked Merrill to please close the door.

"Please tell me you have good news. I could use some after that conversation. Were you able to do it?"

Merrill smiled happily then pulled out the vial and handed it to Evelyn, along with the change from the supplies. Evelyn looked at the vial. The level had dropped, but only slightly. She was trying to figure out how it worked. Did she spin it, and follow where it pointed or...

Merrill laughed at her, "No, silly, that hasn't changed, it's the same as when you brought it to me. Well, minus a few drops, I suppose." Next Merrill pulled out a long chain. At the end of it was what appeared to be a lovely locket. She handed it to Evelyn with a big smile on her face, "Please, hurry up and look at it, I can't wait to see what you think. I paid a little more for this locket, I hope you don't mind."

The Viscountess opened the locket. Inside instead of a picture was a thin piece of glass. Under the glass was a drop of blood. There was a faint glow to it. As Evelyn turned the locket this way and that, the drop stayed in the same spot, like a needle on a compass, always at the edge of the locket in the direction of the Gallows. She gave Merrill a big hug, "The locket is perfect, Merrill. Thank you so much! You did it!"

"And, of course, I haven't been able to test it properly, but it should glow brighter the closer the drop gets to its source."

"I'm so happy right now I could kiss you," Evelyn put the chain around her neck, picked up the vial on her desk, and headed out the door.

"Wait! Where are you going?"

"Where do you think? To see the Knight-Captain and show him how resourceful my associates are," the Viscountess winked at the elf, "Besides, it'll give me a chance to really test it out."

On the boat ride over to the Gallows, Evelyn made a mental note to discuss removing the remaining statues from the building. They were oppressive enough, and as a mage, she could only imagine coming here for the first time and seeing these weeping statues in the only home you'd ever know. Also, part of her didn't want to take a chance at being attacked by them again.

Clean-up efforts were still underway in most of the city, but the Gallows saw more than its share of mess. Cullen was obviously keeping the Templars busy trying to get everything cleaned up as quickly as possible.

When Evelyn got off the boat, she opened the locket. The drop was brighter than before. Excellent! She walked up the stairs to the Knight-Captain's office and knocked on the door.

Cullen looked up from his paperwork, and grimaced at the disturbance. His expression changed to welcoming when he saw who it was. He stood up immediately, "Your Grace, please come in. Might I offer you a chair and ask what brings you by, today?"

Evelyn laughed to herself, she'd clearly caught him off guard. That's for outsmarting me, ha ha!...She made her way over to his desk and took a seat, "Knight-Captain, first of all, please allow me to compliment you on making remarkable progress with getting everything as back to normal as possible, under the circumstances. I was amazed when I saw how everything is shaping up."

Cullen took his seat again and smiled at her, "Thank you, Your Grace, we're just doing our job, I assure you." Was he blushing slightly?

Evelyn took the vial out of her pouch and placed it on the desk in front of him, Cullen looked at her questioningly. Then, she took the chain with the locket off of her neck and handed it to him, "Tell me what you think of that, Knight-Captain."

Cullen's brow furrowed as he turned it over in his hand. When he opened the locket, the glow emanating from it was bright and he recognized it immediately. He saw that the drop of blood under the glass was pointing in the direction of Anders's cell, "Please give my compliments to your associate, my lady. I have to admit, our mages are still trying to tackle the problem. How did she do it?"

"I'm not entirely sure, but she said something about making that drop of blood seek out its source, so the taint wouldn't be an issue. The closer it comes to it, the brighter it should glow. So, it's not technically a phylactery, just a really good imitation," she beamed.

"It's a better imitation, actually. Do you know what we have to do to figure out a heading? It's amazing anyone gets found at all," he grinned and handed the locket back to her, "I'll pass along the tip. At least we have something."

"Honestly, I'm surprised you aren't asking to confiscate this one, or some other excuse, so that you can study it, or keep it for your inventory" Evelyn said absentmindedly as she went to put the necklace back on. Cullen's face went from jovial to crestfallen and she realized what she had implied, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean...," she cursed herself for not thinking before she spoke.

Cullen sighed heavily, "If I had my way, I'd be able to fix the reputation of the Templars as easily as I can the damage to the Gallows. And twice as quickly. Unfortunately, those of us who are trying to do what's right have to pay as heavy a price as those who deserve the ridicule."

"Cullen," Evelyn stood as she searched for the words, "I know you're better than any of the Templars that fell in with Meredith and a good many who didn't. Unfortunately, I'm afraid that the mark she left on this city will take years, decades perhaps, to wash away. But, I have confidence that if anyone can remove that stain, it is you. You've never been anything but a perfect gentleman and extremely understanding to me and my family. Please know that I am very sorry for my words, which I did not intend as any kind of reflection of you."

Cullen had stood up when she did. He gave a weak smile, "Well, that's something, I suppose."

Evelyn took the necklace, and took Cullen's hand, then gently put the necklace into it, mimicking his actions previously in her office, "Please take this. It belongs with you more so than with me."

He smiled genuinely at her gesture, "I appreciate it, but I'm sure after I pass along the information, our mages can figure it out. Besides, if they can't, I know where to find this one." He handed the necklace back to her.

As Evelyn put the necklace back on, she cleared her throat, "Speaking of which, have you sent a request for another First Enchanter? It would seem that you are running at a deficit without one."

"Yes, another First Enchanter as well as another Knight-Commander, I'm afraid," he grinned, "and, before you ask, I said please and promised not to break them this time."

"Another Knight-Commander, as well? Do you recall when you sent the letter off?"

"Just yesterday, why?"

"Because I've already sent in a request for a new Knight-Commander, myself. I didn't want to start another war if we end up with an extra."

"I see...," Cullen looked clearly annoyed at something. Did he feel she was meddling? "Why just a Knight-Commander, why not a First Enchanter as well? And then let me know so I wouldn't have duplicated your efforts? For that matter, why didn't you ask me first?"

Evelyn shrugged, "Honestly, it just didn't occur to me to ask. I'm not familiar with the way a circle is run and, until now, the Templars seemed to be doing fine without a First Enchanter. I sent my letter two days ago, however, so I'm sure they will realize the urgency of the situation when they receive two letters and will not delay. I would have told you sooner, but it was only today that I could come up to inform you. And why didn't you check with me?" She hoped she had successfully dodged by claiming ignorance and he wouldn't press her.

He pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath. He looked at her and could see she was upset, he smiled and said, "Please, next time, just get with me on any matters that involve the Gallows?" he paused briefly, "And I'll promise to do the same."

Whew! "Of course," she smiled back.

"And for your information, the First Enchanter has charge of the circle, generally speaking. The Knight-Commander proceeds with his authorization. I know from living in Kirkwall you wouldn't know it, but that's how it's supposed to work. Not requesting a First Enchanter as well was egregious, but considering who we have locked up here, and our need to maintain order first and foremost, your fault can be forgiven."

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize...it won't happen again, I assure you. Thank you for setting me straight on it."

"Of course."

Evelyn cleared her throat, "Well, I really must be going. The Seneschal must be going crazy, wondering where I am," she said as she turned to leave.

"Evelyn," she wondered if she'd ever heard Cullen call her by her given name before, it immediately got her attention and she turned back around, "before you leave, you said that I've never been anything but a gentleman to you. Would you allow me to say goodbye as a gentleman, then?"

Before she could answer, Cullen came around his desk and took her hand then gave it the softest of kisses. He smiled at her and gave her a small bow, "Good day, my lady."

She smiled and nodded at him, slightly stunned, "Good day, Knight-Captain," she managed. She turned and walked out. What the hell was that?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

The girls met Evelyn at her estate. Shopping was the first item on the agenda. Truth be known, the Viscountess hated shopping, especially for clothes. But, between the four of them, they managed to make it a fairly enjoyable experience. Isabella would, of course, constantly suggest something way too revealing, while Aveline would call Isabella a whore and suggest something Evelyn thought was a bit matronly. Merrill managed to balance their comments and then Evelyn used her best judgment. By the time they were done with that task, Evelyn was very pleased with her purchases. Even though she was still getting comfortable with her new role, at least she would finally look the part.

The rest of the day was completely left up to the whim of the girls. Evelyn was far too busy being involved in planning for the city; she decided she'd leave the planning for today's activities up to them. She'd figured between the personalities involved, plans would work themselves out.

"Where to next, girls?"

Isabella gave a coy little grin, "That depends. I thought relieving a bit of tension at the Rose would do you some good, but Man Hands here thinks that getting out to the coast for a walk would be better. So, it's your call, I'm afraid."

Evelyn rolled her eyes, "Izzy, if I can't go to the Hanged Man, I highly doubt the Rose is any more acceptable."

Aveline puffed up a bit, "See, that's exactly what I said.

"You don't have to partake of all their delights. I just thought a massage, then a nice long bath would do you some good."

"I do appreciate it, but I'm going to have to agree with Aveline on this one. Let's go to the estate on our way out of town. I may not be able to carry my staff constantly anymore, but on my own time at the coast, it shouldn't be a problem." Evelyn secretly hoped they would be attacked by bandits, the Carta, slavers, a dragon, she'd even settle for a few angry spiders...anything. She thought about how good it would feel to be able to flex her mage muscles again. She also took the opportunity to change into her armor. For the first time in weeks she finally felt like herself again.

When she went back downstairs, Isabella was first to comment, "So, our Champion has returned, I see."

Evelyn chuckled, "She never really left. She's just gotten buried in paperwork and politics for awhile."

"Do you miss it?," Isabella asked as they walked out of the estate and made their way out of town.

"Constantly," Evelyn sighed, "but, being Viscountess is more important right now...besides, I think this will release far more tension for me that anything the Rose can provide."

"You obviously haven't sampled everything they have to offer," Isabella smirked, "Speaking of, it's been almost a month since you've assumed your new role. Don't you think it's about time you...get back on the horse, so to speak?"

Aveline gave Evelyn a sly grin, "From what I saw, she doesn't need any encouragement in that department."

Evelyn winced as Isabella and Merrill stopped dead in their tracks and turned to stare at her. Seeing her reaction, Isabella regained her composure, shook her finger accusingly, smiled and said, "You've been holding out when I have to hear it from her," as she cocked her head to Aveline.

Merrill chimed in just then, "Who is it, do we know him? That didn't take you very long, did it?"

Evelyn gave them an annoyed look, pushed past them and started walking again, "It's not like that. Aveline just happened to walk into my office at an unfortunate time, that's all."

The Guard-Captain continued to tease as the girls caught up to the Champion, "It didn't look unfortunate for you. The way you two were staring at each other...with your hand in his, I might add...I'm surprised that I haven't seen him at the Keep more often."

"He was only holding my hand because he was giving me...something," she didn't want to go into the details of the meeting.

"Looked like a phylactery to me," Aveline grinned.

Merrill's eyes got wide, "Oooohhh...is that how you managed to get Ander's phylactery? Then we must talking about a Templar?," she humphed, "Well, imagine that."

Isabella had a pretty good idea about whom they were speaking, but Aveline piped in first, "Not just any Templar, the Knight-Captain." And there was that damned annoying grin again.

Isabella continued her train of thought out loud, "Well, it's about damn time!"

Aveline nodded, "I'll say it is! Finally, something we can agree on."

Evelyn stopped again, "What do you mean, 'About time', what are you talking about."

Merrill looked at them curiously as well, "Yes, apparently I've missed something...again."

Isabella and Aveline gaped at Evelyn and Merrill. Isabella shook her head, "I can understand Merrill being clueless, but really Hawke, are you serious?"

Aveline smiled broadly, "Do you mean you've been so wrapped up with being Champion that you never noticed before?"

Evelyn was getting more frustrated by the minute, where were those damn spiders when she wanted target practice, anyway, "Noticed, what?!"

"The Knight-Captain has had a crush on you for awhile. I'm really surprised you didn't know before now."

Evelyn was a little surprised at the news, "He never said, and I hadn't realized. Are you sure? I mean, we've been friends for so long..."

"Well, he wouldn't have, would he? Cullen follows the code of chivalry. He wouldn't have said anything as long as you were someone else's. And especially if you were living with them. I guess he figures you're available now and he's waited long enough."

Isabella put her hands on Evelyn's shoulders, staring directly at her, "You want proof, think about this...who was the first person to stand between you and Meredith?"

Evelyn thought back to the events of that day. She bit her lip a little as realization dawned, "It was Cullen."

Isabella cocked an eyebrow and grinned, "He was willing to take on an entire regiment of Templars for you, and I doubt he even thought twice about it. If that doesn't prove anything, I don't know what does."

Just to drive home the point, Aveline asked, "And where was Anders during that time?"

Evelyn sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, "Behind me feeling sorry for himself," she muttered.

Aveline smiled, "Exactly. I don't know about you, but I know who the better man is right there."

Evelyn sighed and started walking again, "Well, that explains what happened in his office, then."

The other three girls looked at each other and hurried to catch up. Isabella was the first to speak, "What did he do? Since you were still in the dark, it couldn't have been something that obvious...or did he kiss you and you thought he was just being friendly?" The three girls laughed.

Evelyn looked at Isabella and winced, "Well..."

Isabella's eyes got wide, "By the Maker, that's it, isn't it? Are you really that daft? And he kissed you and you didn't think to say anything?"

Merrill clapped, clearly excited at the thought, "Ooohhh...what was it like, did it make your stomach do flip-flops?"

Evelyn grimaced, "No, again, not like that!...He didn't kiss me, exactly, he kissed my hand. That's all."

The other three slumped, clearly disappointed, then Merrill spoke up, "Well, that's something, isn't it?"

Isabella sighed, "Tell us exactly what happened, don't leave out any details. Maybe there's more to it than that."

Evelyn told them the entire story. Aveline smiled, "Well, it's obvious to me he's making his intentions known."

Evelyn regarded Aveline curiously, "Since when did you start giving out relationship advice?"

Aveline grinned at her, "Since when did you become so clueless? Not so easy when you're on that side of the fence, is it?"

Evelyn considered that, "Point taken." She thought about her and Cullen and shook her head, "It won't work, not right now, anyway. I'm going to have to keep my distance from him or else people will talk."

Isabella rolled her eyes, "Since when do you care what people think about you?"

Evelyn thought about the letter she'd sent to the Divine, "It's not that simple anymore. It could get very complicated very quickly."

"What's complicated? He's obviously attracted to you. If you're attracted to him, it seems simple enough to me," she stopped and thought about that, "How do you feel about him, anyway?"

"Honestly, I hadn't considered him that way before," she shrugged. She replayed the scene in his office in her head. She'd thought about him standing up to Meredith for her. She thought about his touch. Her stomach did a nervous back-flip.

"You're thinking about him that way now, though, aren't you?" Isabella commented when she saw Evelyn smile and her cheeks blush slightly.

Evelyn cleared her throat, "Whatever will come will have to wait. I need the support of the Templars right now and I don't want people to say I garnered it by sleeping with the Knight-Captain." Then, she thought about actually sleeping with the Knight-Captain. She briefly wondered what his body was like underneath his armor. She thought about being pressed up next to him. She blushed even more deeply.

Isabella gave her a knowing grin, "Well, that didn't take long."

Evelyn rolled her eyes, "Oh, hush. Crap! Now I won't be able to look at him without feeling like an idiot," she sighed and shook her head.

Aveline smiled at her, "If it makes you feel any better, we've all been there."

Evelyn smiled, it did make her feel a little better to know that no matter what, she could count on her friends to be there and to understand.

"Come on, let's go find some caves to explore. I'm itching to take out my frustrations on a few unsuspecting spiders."

The four of them laughed and made their way around the Coast.


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks so much for the reviews. They have been encouraging and much appreciated!

Chapter Eight

The next month went by quickly. Evelyn realized that in changing her wardrobe, people started approaching her differently. They started treating her as though she belonged in her new position. It also made her feel less out of place and she started to settle in comfortably. She had to hand it to Bran. She'd thought he was being snooty when he suggested it, but she had to admit that it was a seemingly small thing that made a huge difference.

With her new wardrobe came the issue of her crown. The last time she had seen the one for the previous Viscount, it was being unceremoniously tossed down the stairs by an angry Arashok. Along with the Viscount's head. When it was presented to her, she absolutely refused to wear it and told the Seneschal that this was one argument she wouldn't give in on. There were too many bad memories attached to it. The Seneschal finally gave in and had another crown made. When it came in, she realized that Bran knew a thing or two about appearance.

Although the new crown looked similar to the old one, it was only slightly more feminine and was made of silver, so it reflected brightly upon her head. When she tried it on, Bran smiled to himself and she'd thought he'd even muttered the word, "Perfect." She'd had to give it back though. Unfortunately, coronations were handled by the Grand Cleric, and with the lack of that office currently being occupied in Kirkwall, a coronation couldn't take place. They needed a new Grand Cleric to oversee the rebuilding of the Chantry anyway, so Evelyn sent another letter requesting a permanent one who would be temporarily stationed at the Gallows. She grinned devilishly when she thought of how appropriate being there awhile would be. Maybe it would give them a different perspective on things.

With her being busy here and Cullen being busy with whatever Templars busied themselves with, they hadn't seen each other over the last month. Today, however, her letter she had sent to the Divine had been answered. And it came with a courier, of sorts.

The Templar knocked on the door, "Ser Everett reporting in, your Grace. I was told by the Divine to see you before heading over to the Gallows. She also wanted me to give you these," he reached into his pocket and pulled out two pieces of parchment. She read both and smiled at the Templar.

"Knight-Captain, would you please have a seat? I'll be back momentarily." She left the room and asked Bran to send for Ser Cullen as quickly as possible. When she came back in, she asked if the Templar was thirsty.

"Thank you for waiting, Ser Everett, can I offer you any tea, or something to eat? I'm sure you've had a bit of a journey to get here." The Templar politely declined the offer. She studied him a little before commenting, "I hope you don't mind me asking, but you look a bit young for a Knight-Captain. Do you mind if I ask your background?"

"Not at all, Your Grace. I half expected it anyway." He proceeded to tell her that with the war on, and the sudden influx of new recruits, people were being moved up the ranks more quickly than before. Before accepting the position in Kirkwall, he was a Knight-Lieutenant stationed at Tantervale. When he was offered the position, he accepted it, "Even if it was a bit like the frying pan to the fire, if you don't mind me saying so."

She smiled and acknowledged it, "Not at all. You're correct in saying it. Hopefully, though, with your help, we can make it less so."

They continued to converse pleasantly until Cullen showed up at the door.

He knocked on the open door and entered the room. When Ser Everett saw him, he stood and saluted, "Knight-Captain Everett reporting, sir."

Cullen grimaced and looked at him, "There must be some mistake. I didn't request a Knight-Captain. By whose authority are you here?"

"The Divine sent me, by the request of the Viscountess, sir."

"Ser Cullen, please sit down and I'll explain," Evelyn gestured to the seat in front of her.

Cullen turned to look at her, clearly upset, he pointed in her general direction, "You lied to me!"

This was not going anything like she'd pictured in her head. She turned to Ser Everett, "Knight-Captain," she managed a smile, "would you please wait in the adjacent room and be so kind as to close the door on your way out?"

Ser Everett looked from her to Ser Cullen, not knowing entirely what to do. He seemed to be waiting for something. Cullen looked at him and extended his hand in a gesture indicating that he should follow the request.

When he was out the door, Evelyn could see the fury in Cullen's eyes. There were only a few times she had seen him this upset and she was happy she hadn't been on the receiving end. Now she felt sorry for all those poor unfortunate fools, "Cullen, I can see that you're angry, but if you would please just - "

Cullen walked up to her desk and slammed his fist down on it, making everything in its vicinity jump, including Evelyn, "I thought we were making strides to working together. Why, then, are you seeking to have me replaced?!"

"Cullen, I'm not - "

"And to think I stood up for you!"

"I know, but I didn't - "

"I thought I had made it clear how I felt about you last time."

"Yes, well, perhaps not as clear as you'd think at the time, but - "

"Is that why you've been avoiding me? I never meant to make you uncomfortable. Is that what this is about?"

"No, not at all, I have - "

"Then why would you lie to me and seek to have me replaced?"

Evelyn took a deep breath and stared hard into Cullen's eyes, choosing her words carefully, "Knight-Commander, I didn't lie to you and if you will please be quiet and allow me to finish a sentence, I will answer your questions."

Cullen turned around, still clearly upset, and started to pace the center of the room before speaking, "Evelyn, I thought that we could at least work together. I'd even gone so far as to make a gesture, or at least hint at the possibility of a something more than a truce or even a friendship with you. But I'm afraid that - ," realization suddenly hit him. He took a cautious step towards her, "What did you just say?"

Evelyn tried not to grin, she was having difficulty, though, "I said I didn't lie to you. I had requested a new Knight-Commander. Specifically," she paused before continuing, "I requested that you be promoted to the position. Which would leave another vacancy that Ser Everett is here to fill." When she finished, she smiled at him.

"You petitioned for a promotion on my behalf?" Apparently being Champion and Viscountess had its rewards.

"Absolutely, here is Ser Everett's letter of introduction, as well as your Letter of Commission. Everything is in order," she said as she handed him both documents.

Cullen read through them, clearly in a bit of shock. When he was done, he'd calmed down, and laughed a little, while putting the documents away, "It would seem that I owe you an apology. Please forgive my outburst. I had assumed that...it doesn't matter, I should be thanking you."

Evelyn offered a clarification, "It wasn't that I was unappreciative of what you've done for me, or that I'm uncomfortable around you," she paused before continuing, "rather, it is quite the opposite."

Cullen stepped forward and took both of her hands in his while smiling at her, "I'm an ass sometimes, as I've just demonstrated. I shouldn't have assumed the worst so easily. On the other hand, this isn't the first time I've put my foot in my mouth. You think I'd have learned after the first time" he smiled at her.

He furrowed his brow and took a step back, still holding her hands, seeming to notice her for the first time. He'd been so involved in everything else, he hadn't realized how different she looked. She had on a dark blue dress, her long, dark hair braided and falling to the side, resting on her shoulder and continuing to her waist. The shade of her dress was a perfect contrast to her paler skin and the quizzical smile on her face made her dark brown eyes all the more beautiful.

"You seem to be falling much more easily into your new role, your Grace," he said while closing the space between them.

Evelyn cleared her throat, "Cullen, about us...," she took a step back as he took one forward, "I have loose ends that will need to be tied up. Before then, I'm afraid it would be inappropriate for us to continue with anything more than friendship. Do you understand?," she bit her bottom lip slightly.

Cullen regarded her momentarily before once again closing the space between them. He gently cupped her cheek in his hand and told her, "I have stood by for a long time and watched while you were attached to someone who would never make you happy. Because of propriety, I never said a word because it wasn't my place. When I saw how much pain he caused you because of his selfishness and egotism, propriety stayed my hand not to kill him where he stood. So, do you understand when I say - propriety be damned."

"I - ", was all she got out before he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. As the kiss deepened, she felt herself melting into him, making her breathless. By the time he pulled away, she felt light-headed. They rested their foreheads together.

After she'd caught her breath, she said, "I am doing my best in this new position. I am afraid that I will tarnish my reputation by appearing to improperly win the approval of the Templars. As much as I hate to say it, especially after that, we have to be careful."

Cullen hadn't thought about it that way. If it looked like she was attaining favor by such activities, then she would never be taken seriously as a ruler. Her reputation would be irreparable and that wouldn't do in the long run. He nodded as he conceded her point, "You're right, of course," he smiled at her, "Do what you must. When the time is right..."

"I'll let you know...," she smiled back.

He kissed her softly one last time before taking a few steps back and going to stand in front of her desk again.

Cullen took a deep breath as he tried to clear his head, "Speaking of loose ends, I must attend to the Knight-Captain. I'll have to move myself out before he can settle in, so I should take care of that right away."

"Of course."

Cullen laughed, "And I should probably let him know everything is fine. He probably thinks we've killed each other by now."

Evelyn laughed at that, too, "What a welcome to Kirkwall he's had!"

"Well, at least we're keeping up appearances, I suppose."

When they were done laughing, Cullen took her hand and kissed it softly, then gave a small bow, "Your Grace."

Evelyn smiled at him, "Knight-Commander." Cullen smiled back, then turned to walk out. When he opened the door, the Knight-Captain was sitting in a seat at the far side of the adjacent room, fidgeting with the ends of his sash. When he saw Cullen, he stood, "Ser Cullen, I hope everything is well. I'm sorry for any trouble..."

Cullen put his hand up to stop him, "It's alright, Ser Everett, her ladyship and I had a small misunderstanding, but it's been resolved. Did the Divine mention anything about a First Enchanter as well?"

"Yes, sir, she did. He's coming from Orlais with the Grand Cleric, and will be a bit longer."

"Excellent! Then we'll be back to normal here before we know it. Come, once we get to the Gallows, we can help each other get situated."

"Aye, sir."

Cullen led the way and Evelyn listened as the sounds of their conversation faded away.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Two weeks later, the Guard-Captain paid Evelyn a visit.

"Aveline, what brings you around?" The Viscountess could imagine exactly what her friend was going to ask, but it was an issue she didn't care to deal with at the moment...or ever, really.

"Your Grace, it's been several days since I've sent you the final list of charges for Anders. My office is just downstairs, you know. I had expected to receive your approval by now," Aveline said as she accepted the seat offered to her.

Evelyn sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, "I know, but some of the charges the Knight-Commander has recommended will have to be stricken, or at least amended. I need to discuss it with him. Afterwards, both of you would have to sign off on the sentence."

Aveline contemplated Evelyn for a few seconds, then leaning forward, "Don't you think that the sooner you get it over with, the better? It's doing nobody any good keeping him locked up there."

"He can rot in that cell, for all I care," she gave an exasperated huff, "Even though he deserves it, I can't recommend death because that's what he wants. I won't make a martyr of him. I also don't think that we should have the burden of constantly having to watch over him," she looked at Aveline and gave a small smile, "I guess I've just been waiting for the right answer to magically fall into my lap."

"Might I ask what charges will have to be stricken? I'm surprised anything the Knight-Commander would recommend would be inapplicable. I'm not really familiar with Templar jurisprudence, but if the charges also concern the law, I may be able to help you work through them."

"It's not Cullen's fault. I've been sitting on information that I probably should have shared long before now. I've just been holding off because it complicates the situation." Evelyn went to her bookcase and opened one of the books. She pulled out the letter she had received a week after the events in Kirkwall. "This arrived shortly afterwards." She handed the letter to Aveline, along with the list of charges. "Read the letter, then take a look at Cullen's recommendations, I'll think you'll understand."

Aveline furrowed her brow as she opened the letter. She was obviously surprised by its contents, but then took a look at the list of charges. Then she took another look at the letter, examining the date. "I see exactly what you mean. Had this arrived a bit sooner..."

"It wouldn't have changed anything, I don't imagine," Evelyn sighed, "and it doesn't matter to speculate now."

"Does anyone else know about this?"

"No, just you and I, that's all."

"So, this is your doing? How in the world..."

"It wasn't just me. The opportunity presented itself last year, and I simply took advantage of it."

Aveline thought back to the previous year and slowly nodded, "Of course, I see...," Aveline folded up the letter, along with the list, and gave them both back to the viscountess. "He should know. And he should hear it from you. I'll come with you, if you'd like."

"No, although I appreciate the offer. I think this is a conversation I need to have with him alone. I've just been dreading it for so long..."

"Are you going to go to the Knight-Commander first? I think that maybe you should."

Evelyn bit her lip, "Then he'll have questions. And he'll want to accompany me himself."

Aveline grabbed Evelyn's hand and squeezed it, "I understand why you did it. He will, too. Besides, you need to tell him anyway and being up front about why you're there is better than having him think you're visiting Anders behind his back."

Evelyn considered that and nodded, "You're right. I hadn't realized how it might appear..." She stood and put both documents in her pocket, then took a deep breath, "No time like the present, I suppose," and smiled weakly at Aveline.

"Good luck," Aveline said as she gave her a hug, "you're going to need it, I'm afraid."

Evelyn smiled gratefully and walked out the door, heading straight for the Gallows.

On the boat ride over, she noticed that there was less an air of oppressiveness and realized that the statues had come down since the last time she had been there. She smiled to herself. At least that was done.

After she arrived at the dock, she made her way to Ser Cullen's office. The door was shut, so she knocked. After receiving no response, she started across the hallway to the First Enchanter's office, but he met her at the doorway.

"Ah, your Grace, I thought I'd heard a knock here," he smiled warmly at her. He was an older gentleman who was originally from Lothering himself, but had been stationed in Orlais since the blight. He peered at her through pince-nez glasses. When he moved his head, the few tufts of white hair on his head moved to and fro.

"First Enchanter Dunand, good to see you. Are you settling in comfortably?," Evelyn smiled sincerely at him.

"Yes, your Grace. I was a bit overwhelmed at first, but the Knight-Commander has helped very much, indeed. I'm actually amazed at how welcoming everyone has been."

"Excellent! Good to hear it," Evelyn made a mental note to thank Cullen for ensuring that the First Enchanter was off to a good start.

"Speaking of, I'm assuming you were looking for him?," the First Enchanter's eyebrows went up quizzically.

"Yes, actually, I was. I have a pressing matter to discuss with him. Do you know where he would be?"

"I think I overheard him say that he would be training new recruits in the rear courtyard today. That's probably where you'll find him," Dunand smiled at her, "You're more than welcome to wait in my office, if you'd like."

"Thank you, but I'll have to decline the offer. I'd rather speak with him immediately."

"Nothing too serious, I hope." Was he being courteous, or prying?

"No, just matters that I've put off long enough, I'm afraid. Have a good day, First Enchanter."

"You as well, Your Grace." Dunand gave her a quick bow and went back inside his office.

Evelyn slowly walked to the rear courtyard. On her way, she made note of the changes she saw. Granted, last time she was here, the halls were filled with demons and abominations, so anything could be considered an improvement, but there was also something that made it feel different from when Meredith was in charge. Maybe she was just biased, but since Cullen's changes started taking form, even the air seemed lighter than before.

As she got closer to the rear courtyard, she heard the sound of metal striking metal. She stepped into the doorway and paused to watch. Two recruits were sparring, while Cullen looked on and critiqued. The other recruits were watching and waiting their turn, everyone in full armor. The recruits who weren't fighting held their helmets under their arms, and Cullen wasn't wearing his either. She took a small step forward to get a better view.

When she did, as the sunlight fell on her all the recruits that were looking on came to attention. Noticing this, one of the recruits fighting lowered his weapon and came to attention as well, then the second. Finally, Cullen turned around to see what the disturbance was about. When he saw her, he smiled, gave a small bow, and casually saluted her with the sword he'd been holding.

She hadn't thought about it, but she was dressed in what had become her normal daily attire and today it was a dress of deep burgundy that must have been immediately noticeable against the gray walls and greenery of the courtyard. She took another step forward, her hands nervously clenched in front of her now, "No, please continue, I didn't mean to..."

Cullen looked back to the recruits and told one of the Knight-Lieutenants to take over, then he turned around and walked to Evelyn, "I'm assuming you were looking for me?," he said smiling at her.

"Yes, I was, but I didn't realize...I had thought to just watch and wait here until you were done," she felt embarrassed and fidgeted with her hands, blushing.

Cullen laughed at that, "My lady, you should know by now that you cannot step into a room without attracting the attention of everyone in it. I'm afraid your days of being a spider under the table are over." He took a step back and extended his hand through the doorway, "My office?," he asked.

"Yes, I think that would be best," Evelyn stepped through the doorway and started walking slowly, allowing him to come up alongside her. As they walked, he removed his gauntlets and tucked them into his belt. When they arrived at his door, he opened it and allowed her to step in first. He closed the door behind them, "What I can do for you, my lady?"

Evelyn gave him a small smile, then reached into her pocket and pulled out the parchments, "I've told Aveline about this, but only her. I should have brought it to your attention sooner, and I'm sorry that I didn't. I've been procrastinating because I was still trying to decide what should be done. For that, I apologize. I realize that this will change many of the charges you recommended, so I couldn't delay any longer."

Cullen furrowed his brow and gave her a quizzical look, then took the letter and read it. He gave her a long stare, "When did you receive this?"

"A week after...everything."

He looked at the date. It was dated two days before the Chantry exploded, "You said Aveline and I are the only people who know. What about him, does he? Or, to be more correct, is he expecting it?"

"No, he doesn't know anything about it. I didn't know how it would be received and I didn't want to add fuel to the fire, in case of a rejection, so I didn't say anything. By the time I received this letter, it seemed pointless to rush to tell him about it."

Cullen folded the letter up and looked at her sternly, "I can see you have a bad habit of getting things done in secret, don't you?," he sighed deeply, "I understand why you did it, of course. Might I ask you how? These aren't just casually handed out, you know. And, I seriously doubt that even with the title of Champion you acted alone."

Evelyn shook her head, "No, I didn't. I had help, of course. Do you remember last year when King Alistair visited? If you will recall, he's sort of my cousin-in-law. His wife was the Commander in Amaranthine. She was Anders' commanding officer when he was with the Wardens, but also knew him from the circle in Ferelden," she paused a second and looked at Cullen, "I'm sorry, you were at Kinlock Hold, that's how you knew Anders, so you would know her as well."

Cullen nodded his acknowledgment, "I know the Queen from the circle, yes. As a matter of fact, I had a bit of a crush on her while she was there," he smiled and looked at Evelyn, "When the circle was in crisis, it was the King and Queen who helped resolve the situation. It was when they were still fighting the blight, before they took the throne, of course."

Evelyn smiled back at him, "Oh dear! I'm afraid I owe you an apology. When she told me about her crush, and how he'd blushed and run away from her as quickly as possible, we giggled like the schoolgirls we were. She never said his name, so I had no idea it was you."

Cullen grinned at the memory, "Well, that was many years ago and I'm no longer that shy young recruit, thank goodness." he took a step towards her, "Otherwise, I'd never be able to do this," he bent down and placed the most delicate of kisses on her lips. He stepped back and grinned devilishly, "Please, continue."

Evelyn sighed contentedly before continuing, "So, when he was here, I got with the King and he got with my cousin who supported the idea. All three of us petitioned the Divine and you hold the result of that petition in your hand."

Cullen thought about it, "No doubt the three of you had lavish praise for him to achieve it. He didn't only betray your trust, but that of the King and Queen as well. I believe once this is granted, it cannot be rescinded, so that's not an option." He considered the consequences, "You're right, it is a complication, but it's not that bad. I'll amend the erroneous charges and we can proceed from there."

"Aveline thinks that he should be told, you know."

"And what do you think?"

"I think she's right. I was thinking that today is as good a day as any."

Cullen nodded, "How do you think he'll react?"

Evelyn shrugged, "I don't know. I don't think it'll change anything, if that's what you mean. I doubt it'll create any more remorse for his actions."

"Did you want to tell him, or did you want me to take care of it?"

"I think that he should hear it from me. It would be better that way."

Cullen sighed and nodded, "Alright, then. You won't have an objection if I come with you, would you? Just in case anything should happen..."

Evelyn paused only briefly, then considered it, coming to a decision, "No, not at all. I think I'd like you by my side, actually."

Cullen smiled at that, "Speaking of, you didn't have to wait so long, you know. I'm here if you need me. I always will be," he picked up her hand and gave her fingers a kiss, then opened the door, "Shall we?"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

When she told Aveline that Anders could rot in his cell, this was very far from what she'd expected. The Gallows was originally built in the days of the Tevinter Imperium, and although the slaves got the worst that the prison could offer, some of the prisoners back then were also taken for political reasons - ransoms, political trade-offs, etc., and many were high-ranking officials. Those cells were actually better than most of the homes in Lowtown. She'd heard of the days where prisoners could bring their comforts of home, along with their servants and anything else they might need to make their "stay" more enjoyable, but the Gallows was so oppressive from the outside, she never dreamed that was the case here.

When they arrived at Anders' cell, Cullen dismissed the two guards on duty, telling them to wait just outside the holding area until he was done. Then he opened the door to the entrance of the cell, and allowed Evelyn to step through. Once she crossed the threshold, she immediately felt all her mana drain from her and caught her breath.

Cullen noticed her reaction and looked at her quizzically, then realized what happened, "I'm sorry, I should have warned you. I forgot that it would affect you...or that you were unaware, for that matter. All of the cells are protected, just in case," he smiled weakly at her.

"It's alright, I'm fine, it was just unexpected," she said as she looked in wonderment at her hands. She tried to cast a small fireball - nothing happened. She took a deep breath, "Right, let's get this over with."

Cullen led her down a set of steps to another door. It was much heavier than the first they had come through, "You're sure you want to do this?"

"Absolutely, it's the right thing to do," she said resolutely.

Cullen nodded, "Alright, then," and he opened the door.

When they entered, Evelyn was shocked by the lavish accommodations. There was a fireplace going across the room to one side. Next to it, there was a bed with a couple of end tables. Off to another side, across from the fireplace was a writing desk and, in a separate area, a bathroom. The cell was at least as big and well furnished as the rooms at the Rose.

Upon realizing someone had entered his cell, Anders got up from the bed, closed the book he was reading, and made his way to the door. When he saw Evelyn and Cullen he stood still, "I thought you were my supper...," he managed, then, "Would you like to come in? I hadn't expected to see you...ever...actually."

Evelyn noticed how defeated and resigned he seemed, she managed a small smile, "Um...alright, but I'm not here to visit."

"Of course not, why would you be," then he looked at her more carefully, "Viscountess looks good on you, if you don't mind me saying it."

She looked at him more carefully too, "Thank you," she whispered back. She took a deep breath and stepped forward, immediately feeling that this was a bad idea, that she never should have come. She'd been pushing back too many memories and now the dam she'd built up over the last few months was threatening to break.

Cullen saw that she was having difficulty and stepped forward while he grabbed her elbow to detain her, turning his back to Anders. She looked up at him, and he could see the pain in her eyes, "You don't have to be here, you know," he said to her.

The tears that had formed in her eyes fell to her cheeks, "Yes, I do."

Cullen held on to her elbow another moment. She saw his jaw muscles flex, then he glanced behind him to Anders, then back to her. He gave her a long stare, then released her and turned back around, adopting a protective position behind her.

Evelyn brushed away the tears and took a deep breath. She managed a smile at Anders. Looking around she said, "So, one would almost think you've actually moved up in the world from your clinic in Darktown."

Anders smirked at her comment, "A comfortable prison is still a prison, Evelyn." When he said her name, she swore she felt Cullen tense up behind her, "Why are you here?"

Evelyn reached into her pocket and pulled out the two parchments. She handed him the list of charges, "That's the full list, I thought you'd like to know." She waited while he read through it.

When he finished, he folded it up and handed it back, then commented, "It could have been worse, I suppose."

Evelyn nodded, "It could have been...but then tell that to the families of those thirty-eight innocent people."

Anders huffed, "I highly doubt all thirty-eight could be considered innocent, especially those who were members of the Chantry."

She stared at him incredulously, "Even now, you can so casually brush aside your actions?," she shook her head in disbelief, "Have you no regret at all? Are you really that unfeeling? You're a murderer, Anders, or has that fact escaped you?"

Anders considered his answer, "I know what I've done. And I know who I am...mostly," he gave her a weak smile, "but I'd told you right afterwards...I...wasn't myself...and I hadn't been for quite some time. And now I'm having to pay the price for decisions I made long ago."

Evelyn caught his meaning, "And, do you feel like you're...you...again?"

"Yes, actually. I don't know if it's because of this prison, or because of what happened, but more myself than I've been in years."

Evelyn nodded, then continued, "There's more. Not all of the charges listed apply to you any longer. Some of them will be removed, if that's any consolation."

Anders furrowed his brow, "Which charges, exactly?"

"Any that make reference to an act that is illegal if committed by an apostate," then she handed him the letter, "Please forgive me for not telling you about this sooner. Before I received that response I didn't want to tell you, in case our request was rejected. When I received the confirmation that it had instead been granted, you were already here."

Anders looked confused and hurriedly took the letter she had presented to him. It declared that in honor of services rendered to the country of Ferelden, that he served the Grey Wardens admirably, and that he treated the refugees of Darktown while seeking no compensation of his own, the Divine had granted that he should no longer be considered an apostate, officially granting him his freedom.

After he read it, he folded it up and handed it back to her, smirking, "I appreciate it, but honestly, what does it mean now?"

"It means that at least your charges will be reduced, that's something, isn't it?"

"You still don't understand, do you? This is why we always fought, because you've never understood," he took a deep breath, "I appreciate the effort, I do, but that piece of paper is exactly what's wrong with Thedas. I shouldn't need a declaration that I'm free, it should be understood that I was granted freedom by the Maker. That's what I'm trying to change. Mages are locked up and taken away from their families simply because of who they are, when they have absolutely no power to change it."

Evelyn nodded, "I do understand, but that's not the world we live in, unfortunately. In this reality, you are a freer man in this prison than I am in all of Thedas."

"And that's why I'm seeking to change it," he said as he stood there, arms folded across his chest.

"I'm trying to change it also, but by working within the system, not against it. I never disagreed with your reasoning, just your means." Evelyn gave an exasperated sigh. This was the same argument they would always fall into and rehashing it, again, would do neither of them any good at the moment.

As she turned to leave, Anders spoke up, "Wait! Before you go, I may not have another opportunity to tell you. I do have one regret."

Evelyn turned around and took a step towards him, "And that is?"

Anders gave her a small smile, "I know my actions have caused you a great deal of pain and sorrow. I regret that you didn't heed my warning that I would break your heart when you had the chance."

Evelyn thought about that for a second. Was he so egotistical that he actually blamed her for the pain she felt? How dare he! At that moment she wished she had her mana. As it was, she could only do what non-mages did in this situation. She punched him as hard as she could.

Neither of the men were expecting it. Before Anders could react, she had already turned around and was heading out the door. Cullen briefly felt sorry for him. He made a questioning gesture at Anders who was rubbing his jaw. Anders waved him away in an indication that he'd be fine. He nodded at Anders and followed Evelyn out the door.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Cullen made sure the door to Anders's cell was locked and the guards were properly stationed again before going after the Viscountess. The Gallows was on an island, after all. She couldn't get very far. On his way out of the prison, he stopped by a supply cabinet and grabbed a lyrium potion. When he exited the front door, he heard Evelyn cursing in frustration. He saw her standing off to the side, as she kept making a flicking gesture with her wrist. As he walked closer, he heard her mumble, "Damn it! Should have it back by now, why isn't it working?"

He put the potion on his belt, then cautiously approached her and put his hands on her shoulders. She continued whatever she had been doing, growing obviously more frustrated each second.

He tried to speak soothingly, but with authority, "Evelyn, you need to calm down."

She looked up at him, and furrowed her brow, "How can you say that? Shouldn't I have at least a little bit of my mana back by now? I can't even cast a damn flame, Cullen!"

"I know, it's one of the side effects of being in there. It's by design." He took the lyrium potion off his belt, "Drink this, you'll feel better."

She looked from him to the bottle of blue liquid and sighed. Then, she pulled the cork off of the bottle and drank. When she was done, she gave a small shudder, "I hate the taste of lyrium. It's too sickeningly sweet. I don't know how anyone could grow accustomed to it."

Cullen gave her a small smirk, "It's not so bad after a while. I find that holding your nose tends to help a bit."

She immediately felt a portion of her mana come back. Not nearly all of it, but it did make her feel better, "Thank you."

Cullen felt when the potion kicked in as well. He smiled at her, "Better?"

"A bit, yes," she nodded at him. She tried to cast a small flame to reassure herself. A dim light appeared in her hand. Cullen had felt her cast the spell and looked at the weak little flame. He felt sorry that he had forgotten to warn her. She quickly closed her hand and the flame disappeared.

"I'll let you in on a Templar secret," he said conspiratorially, "That mana drain you felt isn't just there to even the odds should a mage attempt an escape, but rather it's also there to prevent them from thinking about it in the first place. When a mage is deprived of their mana for a while, they immediately feel helpless. It makes them nervous at first, though some handle the change better than others. Eventually, most resign themselves to the futility of even thinking of trying to get away. They become more docile," he gave a weak smile and continued, 'it's also designed to not allow their mana reserves to start refilling for at least a few hours. That serves two purposes. The first is that they'll be weaker if they are immediately recaptured. The second is that when they leave with no mana available, if they are caught, most just give up. It's really all about controlling our prisoners."

Evelyn realized that described perfectly what she'd felt, even though she wasn't a prisoner. She stared at him for a few seconds while processing the information, "Templars can be bastards, then."

Cullen shrugged, "It's not every mage, it's only the ones who end up here. If they make it this far, they've already demonstrated they are untrustworthy or worse. We have to be able to keep them in line. I'm very sorry you had to experience it. I keep forgetting you've never been in a circle. Otherwise, you would have known about it."

Evelyn bit her lower lip and looked at him. Tears started to form in her eyes.

Cullen pulled her closer to him in an embrace, "Please forgive me."

She wrapped her arms around him and held tightly, resting her head on his chest. She was surrounded by the cold steel of his armor, except for where she could feel the warmth of his cheek on her forehead. He smelled of metal, leather, and something faintly chemical that she recognized as armor polish. She wasn't sure if it was because she still felt a bit weak, or if it was simply being in Cullen's arms, but she was finally able to let go of all the stress she had been feeling for the last couple of months. She cried while Cullen comforted her and gently stroked her hair.

After her sobbing had quieted down, he kissed her forehead then looked at her smiling slightly, his face full of care, "How's your hand?"

She grinned a little, "It hurts like hell."

"If it's any consolation, that was quite a knock you gave him. Without magic to heal it, he'll feel it for a while. Where did you learn throw a punch like that?"

"You don't grow up with a younger brother like Carver without learning a thing or two about defending yourself," she smiled at him.

"Please remind me never to piss you off," he smiled back, cocking an eyebrow at her, "Let me take a look at it."

She lifted her hand where he could examine it. It was red across her knuckles where it had made contact with Anders's face, but she hadn't broken the skin. It was too early to tell if it would bruise. He took her hand in his and after examining it, barely kissed it, so that it wouldn't hurt her. Then he held her hand to his chest and leaned down, pressing a kiss to her lips.

When the kiss ended, Evelyn said, "I should be getting back to the keep."

Cullen nodded, "I have duties I need to attend to as well. May I walk you to the docks?"

Evelyn smiled, "Of course."

Cullen stepped away and offered her his arm. She gladly took it, him resting his hand on the top of hers in the crook of his elbow. They walked comfortably, Evelyn taking the opportunity to discuss the First Enchanter with Cullen, asking his first impressions and discussing her own, until they arrived at the passage to the Gallows courtyard. Cullen opened the door and allowed Evelyn to step through first. Once in a more public environment, they maintained their professional distance.

Suddenly, Evelyn was stopped unexpectedly by an older woman.

"Lady Evelyn, I had come by your office earlier to greet you, but the Seneschal said you were attending to other matters. I wish I would have known those matters concerned the Gallows. I could have saved myself a trip."

Evelyn furrowed her brow, clearly surprised. She regarded the other woman, whose hair was severely pulled back into a tight bun and who was looking down her nose at the Viscountess. She noticed what the woman was wearing and immediately placed who she was, but before she could say anything, Cullen stepped in and offered an introduction, "My lady, may I present our new Grand Cleric, Rothia."

Evelyn gave a slight bow, "Your Grace, how nice to finally meet you. I am very glad to have run into you. I wished to discuss the plans for the new chantry with you, the Knight-Commander and the First Enchanter."

The Grand Cleric contemplated her for a brief moment, "Lady Evelyn, I am sure the construction of the chantry can proceed without taking up any of your valuable time." She gave the Viscountess a cold smile. Cullen shifted uncomfortably.

Evelyn smiled back, trying to be as gracious as possible. She'd already had a hell of a day and could feel a headache coming on from the tension in her neck. "Your Grace, for too long, I believe, this city has been remiss in its duties to its people by not taking an active role in responsibilities which affect all of its citizens. I hope to change that. That is why I am trying to work with the chantry throughout the rebuilding process."

Rothia continued to stare down her nose, "I see...please, allow me to ease your mind. The chantry does not generally fall under civic duties, Lady Evelyn, and therefore, you would not be remiss to your citizens in any way by allowing those who can best serve in its construction to do so. As of right now, I see no need of your assistance."

Evelyn cleared her throat, trying not to allow her annoyance to show, "The chantry is within the limits of Kirkwall. Everything within the city falls to its responsibility, and therefore, to me. I'm not saying I would like to manage your affairs, merely to meet and discuss the construction and the role of the new chantry, as well as to look for opportunities where the city and the chantry can work together. The Knight-Commander and I have discussed additional uses for the chantry and would like to go over them with everyone involved."

The Grand Cleric slowly turned her attention from Evelyn to Cullen and gave him a stern look, then turning once more to the Viscountess, smiling her coldest smile, she said, "I will get with the Knight-Commander myself and take your suggestions into consideration. Should we require your aid, I will let you know."

Evelyn was not in the mood for this. With her mana reserves running on low, she was obviously more easily agitated and this woman was only making the situation worse. Although she'd tried to keep her calm demeanor, she could feel the little mana she had available to her starting to activate. Cullen gave her a warning look, then said, "Lady Evelyn, you said there were other matters you needed to attend to. Perhaps this is a discussion we can continue another day."

She knew that smacking the Grand Cleric with a lightening bolt would serve no purpose, not that she had the mana to even manage one. It would also not serve to have a confrontation here, nor to allow herself to be manipulated. Evelyn gave Cullen a small nod, "Yes, of course, I am sure I will see much of Rothia in the future." Turning to the Grand Cleric, she said, "It was nice to meet you, Your Grace." She turned to walk away, in the direction of the docks, Cullen having nodded a goodbye to Rothia falling behind the Viscountess.

Rothia, taking note of this, spoke up, "Knight-Commander, may I ask where you are going?"

Cullen and Evelyn both stopped in their tracks and turned to face her, "I was accompanying the Viscountess to the docks before our brief introduction. My intention was to continue to do so now."

Rothia contemplated the two of them, then gazing sternly at Cullen, questioned him, "And, have you nothing better to do, Knight-Commander?"

Evelyn realized that Rothia was trying to exercise her authority over Cullen and put him in a difficult situation - make him choose between an obvious friend and ally, and the person who was now in a position of authority above him. She hated this woman already. Before Cullen could respond, she looked at him, smiled, and said, "Thank you, Knight-Commander, but I believe you are more urgently required elsewhere. I can make it the remainder of the way on my own."

Cullen gave a grateful smile, nodded briefly, and said, "Thank you, my lady, good day."

"Good day, Knight-Commander," Evelyn nodded as well. She glanced briefly at the Grand Cleric, who was looking smugly at her, then turned around and headed back to the docks.

Once back in Hightown, she passed her estate, looking at the door, wishing she could go home and work some of the tension from the day away, but instead continued on to the keep. She'd have to get with Cullen later and see what sort of trouble she may have gotten him into. At least he could argue for their suggestions and if he encountered any resistance, Evelyn could push harder. As it was, maybe it was better to let the Grand Cleric think what she wanted to at the moment, than to try and challenge her upfront.

Once she got to the keep, she asked Bran if there was anything that needed to be taken care of right away. He said there was nothing pressing, so Evelyn informed him that she would be downstairs with the Guard-Captain. Should anyone need her, Bran should send someone to find her.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Evelyn entered Aveline's office and shut the door forcefully behind her, "That damned bitch!"

Aveline simply grinned at the Viscountess, "I see you've met the new Grand Cleric."

"You knew about her?"

"When she couldn't find you today, she asked to see me. Speaking with her, I got the feeling that she was sizing me up to see what kind of threat the guard might pose. I knew you two would hit it off," she said sarcastically.

Evelyn dropped into the chair in front of Aveline's desk, looking defeated. She closed her eyes, gave a deep sigh, paused for a few seconds to collect herself, then looked at the Guard-Captain again before telling her about the encounter in the Gallows.

Aveline sat back in her chair when Evelyn finished and thought for a second, "Cullen may be your friend, but he is accountable to her now. And you were in the Gallows, where it could be argued Rothia has more authority than you, at least concerning the people there. It sounds as though she was clearly trying to establish herself as someone who would exercise that authority, if necessary, unlike Elthina. Maybe that's why she was sent here in the first place. I think maybe meeting her in a more neutral environment may make things easier to discuss."

Evelyn furrowed her brow a little, and thought about that, then shook her head, "I'm too worn out to worry about it now. I'll give it some more thought in the morning. Right now, the only thing I want to do is head home and jump into a nice warm bath."

"So, I take it your reason for going to the Gallows didn't go so well, either?"

Evelyn rolled her eyes, and relayed that story to Aveline as well. When she was done, the Guard-Captain was laughing, "I wish I could have been there to see the look on his face when you punched him! Although, if Cullen's trying to clean up the prison's reputation, it probably doesn't do with the Viscountess abusing the prisoners."

"Very funny," Evelyn smirked at her, "I don't know why it's so easy for him to push my buttons. It seems as though he's always been able to, though."

"Well, you cared for him a great deal, then look at what he did. It had to be like reopening a fresh wound when you saw him." Aveline looked at her friend, then said, "And I wouldn't be surprised if you weren't completely over him."

Evelyn huffed, then shook her head, "No, I'm afraid you're wrong there. That boat sailed awhile ago." Then, her face got a little sadder as she said, "What I'm not over is what he and I had, all the plans we made, things we talked about...when we weren't fighting and he wasn't going on and on about the mages plight. But that reality doesn't exist anymore and this is what I have to work with. I know enough to be able to tell the difference and know that it's not him that I miss. Just everything that we were together."

Aveline smiled a little, "Sounds like the way I felt when Wesley died. I missed him a great deal, but that future was gone and I can see how it would be similar." Then, she brightened up as if remembering something, "So, on to better topics, how goes it with the Knight-Commander?"

Evelyn blushed deeply and smiled involuntarily at the mention of Cullen. Aveline looked wide-eyed at her with a huge grin on her face, "That good, huh?"

Evelyn cleared her throat and tried to regain a bit of composure before saying, "Things are going quite well between Ser Cullen and me."

Aveline waited for more and when Evelyn remained silent, prodded, "And...how well are they?"

Evelyn was trying her best not to have too big a grin on her face, but was losing the fight, "He is very much a gentleman and I'm sure he's not kissing and telling, so I don't think I should either. Just know that we've decided to pursue a relationship, but keep it somewhat low-key for now. You won't see us holding hands in public, or anything. Not for awhile."

Aveline looked slyly at Evelyn, "So, there was kissing, then? And hand-holding? I see..."

Evelyn realized what she had just revealed, and turned an even brighter shade of red, "I...no longer wish to continue this conversation, Guard-Captain," she was teasing mostly, but got up to leave anyway, "Good day," she said while heading out the door.

As she walked away from Aveline's office, she could hear her the Guard-Captain laughing whole-heartedly.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

The next day, as Evelyn was about to walk out the door of the estate to go to the keep, there was a knock. She opened the door to find the Grand Cleric herself staring back at her. Evelyn was caught very much off-guard, "Grand Cleric! I'm sorry, but you must be lost...can I help you with something?" She couldn't imagine she would be here on purpose.

Rothia peered at Evelyn, again over her nose, then said, "Lady Evelyn, I am afraid that perhaps I owe you an apology. Do you have a minute?"

Holy crap! What the hell did Cullen say to her after she left? "Of course," Evelyn opened the door wider and gestured that the Grand Cleric was welcome inside, "Might I offer you some tea, perhaps? Anything?"

"That would be lovely, thank you."

She was certainly being cordial enough. After yesterday, it was unnerving. She asked Orana to start a pot, then sat down with Rothia in the main room. "I do not understand, Your Grace. You owe me no apology."

Rothia sighed, "Yes, I do. I should have realized that with no First Enchanter and no Grand Cleric, you, Ser Cullen and the Guard-Captain would have taken over most of those duties yourselves until those positions could be filled. Most of the time, civic leaders do stay out of the affairs of the chantry, unless they are seeking to undermine its authority. So, seeing you in the Gallows yesterday, and hearing that you've been working on plans for the chantry, as well as knowing the history of Kirkwall itself, I had assumed that your intentions were other than honorable. Ser Cullen was so kind as to explain the situation to me fully yesterday. I understand what you are trying to do here, but please realize that the circles are starting to rebel all over Thedas. I'm afraid that even with the changes you're trying to implement, there will be many more yet to come, most of which you nor I will have any control over."

Evelyn smiled genuinely at Rothia, "I assure you, I have enough responsibilities of my own without wanting to try and control yours as well. I appreciate your enthusiasm and sincerely hope we can work together. In your conversation with Ser Cullen, did he happen to mention what we would like for you to consider for the new chantry?"

Rothia nodded, "He did, and I think it's a bold step, but perhaps one that is necessary now. So, is now a good time to discuss your plans, Lady Evelyn?"

"Actually, I'd rather show you. The plans are at the keep. Perhaps we can have our tea, then head up there?"

Rothia nodded, "Yes, please."

Orana brought the tea and once they had served themselves from her tray, their conversation continued, "I'm curious, Lady Evelyn, have you given any thought to your coronation?"

"To be perfectly honest, right now that's the last thing on my mind. There are so many other things that need my attention, such a festivity seems out of place."

"Surely you're not wanting to wait until after the new chantry is built to have it?"

"Of course not. There's always the keep," she shrugged, "we could have it there."

"If that is where you want it, you should start making plans for it now. It will take awhile to plan and to gather everything. There are decorations, your dress, the ball afterwards, many things to consider before you can even begin."

"Oh my! It certainly doesn't have to be such an event, Your Grace. At least, I certainly hadn't planned on it."

"My dear, what I did yesterday in the Gallows, you need to do here and now with this city. You currently bear the title of Viscountess by the grace of the people, which is admirable, however, once you receive the crown, it is by the authority of Thedas itself. It is a momentous occasion that should not be taken lightly, otherwise, you will lose that authority before you've really had a chance to wield it."

"I see...," Evelyn had not considered it like that before. To her, it was simply a ceremony that would validate what was already accepted. But, when Evelyn looked at the big picture, seeing it as the legitimizing of becoming a political ruler on Thedas, it certainly seemed like Rothia was correct. "I truly appreciate the advice, Your Grace. I will certainly take it under advisement."

They drank their tea and conversed amiably for a little while, then went to the keep. Once there, Evelyn asked Bran to please bring the plans for the new chantry.

Once he arrived, Evelyn led them to a room with a large table where they could spread them out. She unrolled the plans and allowed Rothia to look them over before making any comments.

When she was done, the Grand Cleric looked up from the documents, clearly impressed, "My my, Lady Evelyn, you have been busy."

Evelyn smiled and explained, "I wanted to take advantage of the opportunity presented, Your Grace. When the chantry was destroyed, it was tragic and whether it caused the current war or simply exacerbated an already unstable situation, that is for others to debate. What anyone who has lived here for any amount of time could see is that the situation needed to change. I think that what we've come up with here will go a long way to helping make things better for everyone."

Rothia nodded, "I see you have quarters for mages and Templars here. Ser Cullen has explained that you intend to move them from their current lodgings in the Gallows to the chantry instead. Would you explain that?"

"Yes. One thing that I do not agree with is that the circles need to be done away with completely. There are many who would disagree with me," Evelyn paused as she thought briefly of arguments on this very subject that she'd had with Anders, "some vehemently, I might add, but they can serve a purpose. If that purpose is to educate instead of to isolate, then they could still work. The Enchanters would still be teachers and guardians, serving as councilors to mages, but they would not have to isolate themselves from society. The Templars would still be there, and they're role would be diminished somewhat, but they would still provide protection in case a mage got out of hand or for some other reason. The Rite of Annulment would be done away with. If the Templars only target individuals who present a legitimate threat, then there is no need to have the Rite. Even here in Kirkwall, not every mage became an abomination when everything went to hell, and the ones that did always felt threatened at the time. One of the biggest changes would be that mages would no longer have to fear being taken away from their families. If they are from Kirkwall, then would be allowed to return home in the evening. If they are not, then there would be housing for them to stay here, with breaks provided at holidays for them to visit."

"And what would become of the Gallows?"

"It will still serve as a prison. I'm not going to pretend that all problems will go away once these changes are implemented. I believe that by separating them from the city, they will pose less of a threat, but also, they may think twice before committing the same offense again. I would like to say that I hope eventually it will come to disuse, but I know in reality that's probably not going to happen. This will present the biggest change for the Templars. They will rotate in shifts, some days at the chantry, to be able to return home at night, should they have a family here, some nights at the chantry, and sometimes stationed at the Gallows. I would suggest allowing the Knight-Commander and then the Knight-Captain to make the schedule, once he gets familiar with the recruits."

Evelyn paused to let the Grand Cleric process the information. As she could see Rothia's acceptance, she said, "One more change that I would like to present, but I'm afraid it may be still more difficult to accept than anything else I've discussed thus far."

"And, what is that, my dear?"

"As sort of a pilot program, within the city, I would like all mages to be considered free. They would be able to live their lives free of worry at being called apostates and hunted, and would be free to marry and have children. If you were to ask King Alistair, I believe he is working on a similar proposal for Ferelden, so they would be able to move about, between our two kingdoms, should they need, or want to. As part of this freedom, should the chantry desire that they register themselves, or to have some other way of keeping track of them and their families, I'm sure that would be acceptable, for now. It would be a small price to pay, I think."

Rothia contemplated that idea for a minute, "It's an interesting notion. I will present your ideas to the Divine and will let you know what she thinks. One of the things I must compliment you on is how beautiful it seems the new chantry will be. Most do not have half the number of windows as this one. How did you...?"

"One of the most frequent problems mages cite is that they are confined to a circle for their entire lives and there are no windows. Imagine having to spend your entire life living by candlelight. I think that alone would drive me to want to leave, if only to feel the sun on my skin again. There is no reason, if they will be allowed to rome as they wish, that they should not have as much natural light as possible."

Rothia nodded, "I see...," then she smiled. "Please allow me to set up another meeting with the First Enchanter so that you can present this to him as well, but I certainly don't think he'll have any objections. As far as the changes you want to implement, I'll have to consult with the Divine, but as far as the building itself is concerned, I see no reason why construction should be delayed any longer."

Evelyn smiled, "Excellent! Then you will have the full cooperation of the city's resources to proceed. Should you require anything at all, please just ask."

The Grand Cleric smiled and said, "Of course, Lady Evelyn," she sighed, then giving a last look at the plans, said, "I have had a wonderful morning, but I should get back. If there is anything else, I'll be certain to let you know."

Evelyn bowed her head, "Good day, Your Grace." Her heart was singing with joy. If Rothia could get most of her suggestions passed, it would be an excellent first step to resolving this conflict. As it was, construction was to begin soon and that, more than perhaps any other change, was a beginning to helping old wounds heal.

When she exited the room, she ran into Aveline, "Well, well...You certainly seem to be much more chipper this morning. Was that the Grand Cleric I just saw?"

"Yes, it was. As it turns out, Cullen is a miracle worker," she proceed to tell Aveline all about her morning with Rothia.

When she was done, the Guard-Captain nodded her approval, "Excellent. Hopefully the Divine will see reason and at least agree to try your changes. If they don't work, she could always rescind them."

"Well, at any rate, I have to see Bran. We have a busy morning ahead of us and I think I'm about to make him a happy man."

"And why is that?"

"Because, as it turns out, I have a coronation to plan," she smiled happily as she waved goodbye and walked to her office.


	14. Chapter 14

Author's Note: So, no news is good news? It's been awhile since I've had a review, so I was just wondering...Are you enjoying this, find it boring, just want me to hurry up and get to the "good" bits, or what? Thanks!

Chapter Fourteen

Six months! Bran had said that he would need at least six months to properly plan the festivities. Just when Evelyn was getting excited about having a real coronation, now she had to wait half a year. She decided that it would be good to have a celebration in the middle of winter, though. It may help to liven moods in the city a bit, plus she imagined how lovely the city could be with all of the decorations and maybe a bit of snow. She missed Ferelden for that. It didn't snow nearly as often in Kirkwall, and when it did, the city shut down and everyone stayed home to enjoy it.

It was difficult to believe how quickly time was passing already, though. It had been five months since she had assumed the Viscountess position. She remembered how daunting everything had seemed at first, but now, it was all a part of her daily routine. The First Enchanter and the Grand Cleric were proving to be excellent choices for Kirkwall. Despite her initial meeting, Rothia was proving to be cooperative and even eager to explore the new possibilities offered to her with the changes in the chantry going forward. She was also making sure that the construction of the new chantry was coming along smoothly. It would be years before it was complete, but the new foundation had been laid, and that was progress already.

Anders was still locked away at the Gallows, but after seeing his cell, or rather, his "vacation home", Evelyn was less inclined to render a judgment so quickly. Partially, she wanted to wait until after the coronation on general principle, but also, she wanted to see which way the war would turn. Having him around could prove to be a valuable commodity, should she need it.

She and Cullen had settled into a comfortable pace for their relationship. They were still trying to keep it quiet, so while it hadn't progressed any further, it wasn't non-existent, either. At least, they had shared enough kisses that she no longer got light-headed. Evelyn smiled to herself as she recalled the few times one of them had to stop before they couldn't help themselves, usually with protestations, then acknowledgment, from the other and frustration for both. Those times were particularly enjoyable (right before the stopping, anyway). For the most part, though, it was steady and comfortable.

As for her friends, since she couldn't go to the Hanged Man, they had organized a weekly get-together at her estate when everyone was invited and they would play cards, gossip, and have a few too many drinks. Much like the bar, except with fewer drunks and better ale.

As Evelyn contemplated the last few months, there was a knock on her door that startled her. Bran walked in with an older woman, who was carrying a tape measure and swatches in various shades of purple.

"Your Grace, please allow me to introduce Marina. She is the finest tailor your money can afford, I assure you."

Evelyn smiled at that, as if he knew her personal finances. Actually...oh dear, what if he did? She shook herself out of her reveries and stood, "Pleased to meet you," turning back to the Seneschal, she asked, "and to what do I owe the pleasure?"

Bran looked a little surprised, as if he couldn't believe she wouldn't know, "Why, she's here to fit you for your gown, Lady Evelyn."

Realization dawned on her. She remembered setting up an appointment with Bran, but totally forgot to write it down. It was the gown for the coronation, "Of course." She asked Bran to excuse them, then locked the door and allowed Marina to take her measurements. The tailor also tried a few of the swatches next to the Viscountess's skin and selected one.

"Shouldn't I get to choose the color myself?" Evelyn was more curious than anything and the question had no maliciousness. By now, she'd grown accustomed to the idea that, in many respects, she had more freedom before she became Viscountess.

"No, your Grace. Purple is the traditional color worn for the coronation. It's simply finding a shade that suits you."

"I see...," Evelyn smiled at her. "Will that be all, then?"

"Yes, Your Grace. It should be done in a couple of months, then we can have a fitting, then an adjustment after that."

"Thank you. Please leave the door open on the way out."

"Yes, Your Grace."

Evelyn sat back behind her desk and pulled up her chair. It looked like it would be a slow day, so she wanted to tackle some of the paperwork that she'd put off.

As she was just getting started, there was another knock on her door. Cullen walked in and smiled warmly at her.

"Are you busy? It's personal and I have other business in the city, so I could come back later, if you'd prefer."

Evelyn couldn't even imagine being too busy for him, "Of course not. Please have a seat. What can I do for you?" Personal, heh? Evelyn was curious, this ought to be good.

Cullen took a seat in the chair across from her desk, looking a little shy and fidgety. That was...different...and very adorable.

He looked at Evelyn, gave her another smile, cleared his thoat and said, "So, I'd come by earlier and the Senechal said that you were indisposed. Something about a tailor..."

Evelyn nodded, "Yes, I was just being fitted for my coronation gown. I can't believe how quickly time has passed. Only three more months, and all."

Cullen nodded again, and continued, "Yes, about that...I wanted to talk to you on that very subject, actually...um...," he cleared his throat again, "the thing is...you're going to need an escort and I was wondering if you had decided on one yet. I mean, with us, and all, I didn't know if you...," he took a deep breath, "this went much better in my head."

Evelyn laughed a little. It was obvious that Cullen was worried she'd considered someone else since they were trying to keep their relationship quiet for now. Would it be entirely sinful if she made him squirm a little?

"Actually, I know exactly who I'm going with. As a matter of fact, he's asked me just this morning and I've accepted."

Cullen's face fell. He looked slightly defeated. "Oh, I see...well, of course...it's for the best this way, I'm sure." He stood and managed a little smile, then said, "Well, then I won't take up any more of your time." Before he walked out the door, he asked, "May I at least inquire as to whom the lucky fellow is?"

Evelyn tried to keep a straight face, "Of course. I'm going with the Knight-Commander of Kirkwall."

Cullen nodded solemnly and headed out the door. Evelyn gave the door a puzzled stare. About two seconds later, he came back in, and took three steps to get behind Evelyn's desk. He grabbed her hand and pulled her up into a heated embrace, "You evil woman", he teasingly muttered into her hair. Evelyn giggled. Cullen looked at her affectionately and pressed a kiss to her lips.

Realizing that the door was still open, they took a couple of steps back from each other to a more professional distance. Cullen spoke up first, "I've been wanting to talk to you about that as well, you know?"

Evelyn sighed, "Have you? I thought we had an understanding."

"We did, but then I realized...are you aware that we have a Grand Cleric now?"

Evelyn thought about where he was going with that. Of course! She didn't need the Knight-Commander's approval, so long as she could secure the Grand Cleric's. If Rothia agreed, then whatever Cullen thought didn't matter.

Evelyn smiled, "Knight-Commander, I do believe you may have something there."

Cullen grinned, "It was entirely selfishness that brought me to that line of reasoning, I assure you."

Evelyn rolled her eyes. Touching a finger to her lips, she thought, "I'll have to broach the subject gently with her. Is she even aware of our infamous prisoner?"

Cullen nodded, "Oh, she's aware alright. She's not happy about it, but she understands why he's there, for now."

"At least that won't be a shock to her. What do you think?"

Cullen thought for a second, "I think that she'll give a bit of resistance at first. But if you explain your reasoning, she should be receptive in the end."

Evelyn sighed, "Well then...it looks like I'll have to do my best at convincing her, won't I?" She smiled at Cullen.

"Indeed, my lady," he smiled back. He gave a small bow, "Good day, Your Grace."

"Good day, Knight-Commander."

Evelyn watched him leave. She found herself longing for a future with him that they had certainly never discussed and that she felt she had no right to want. She shook her head, sighed, and got back to work. Maybe if the Divine did approve her suggestions...but that was years away. It was probably best to put those notions out of her head.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

The following three months went by quickly. When Evelyn first saw her gown, she couldn't believe how absolutely beautiful it looked. When she put it on, it fit her like a glove. The tailor tried to find some minor detail, but eventually shrugged and called it good. Evelyn thanked her profusely and told her she was more than welcome to join the festivities.

After discussing Anders' situation with the Grand Cleric, Cullen had been right. Rothia felt that he should have been killed the day the chantry blew up. Evelyn did her best to make her see otherwise. Eventually, after five more discussions (five!), she was able to finally make some progress, "I'll have to discuss this with the Divine. If she approves of your methods, then I will consent as well."

When Evelyn told Cullen, he simply rolled his eyes, "Of course she does." It meant a little more waiting until they could be more public, but they both knew that it would be worth it.

Finally, after months of slow days that flew by quickly, the day of the coronation had arrived.

Bran had truly outdone himself. The throne room of the keep, which no longer contained a throne, per Evelyn's request - she preferred to talk to people, not at them - had been decorated in garlands of holly, poinsettias and so many candles, it looked like it was almost daylight, even at night. Outside, the decorations continued, wrapping themselves around all of the columns of the keep. Throughout the city, a turkey had been sent to every house in Kirkwall, in honor of the event. The city was absolutely beautiful, with the greenery and lights winding their way from Hightown to Lowtown. By now, Darktown had not been forgotten, simply abandoned, at least by "legitimate" people. There were no longer any refugees left in Kirkwall, having taken advantage of the benefits King Alistair and Evelyn provided for their return to Ferelden.

Evelyn sat nervously as her hair was being done. She was fidgety and kept playing with her hands. Once her hairdresser was done, she dressed and got ready to leave. Once she was finished, she took a look in the mirror.

Her dress was a deep eggplant color, in satin, that had a corset top and was strapless. It was a very good color as it contrasted sharply with her skin and actually brought out the deep brown of her hair and eyes. The skirt was layered into gathers here and there, each with a small diamond where the gathers met. The back of the skirt was where most of the gathers came together, giving it a bustle effect that cascaded into a beautiful train.

Her hair was absolutely gorgeous and she wished she had the talent to be able to wear it this way more often. It was partially up, mostly gathered at the top of her head. On each side though, small locks of hair had been braided and then wound into the coif. What was not pulled up was allowed to fall into large curls down the length of her back.

Because her top was strapless, and it was winter, after all, she also wore a pair of long white gloves that went to the middle of her upper arms, and a shoulder wrap of ermine.

When she heard the knock at the door, then Cullen's voice, her heart felt as though it would leap from her chest. She took deep breaths to calm herself.

Orana knocked on the door to her bedroom and entered, "The Knight-Commander is here for you, Your Grace."

"Thank you, Orana, please tell him I'll be down in a minute."

Orana bowed her head and shut the door behind her.

Evelyn took a couple final breaths, then gave up and went downstairs. When she got to the bottom of the stairs, she looked at Cullen for the first time that evening. He was not wearing his usual armor, but instead a similar version reserved for important occasions. It was made of a much lighter (definitely in color and probably in weight) metal which she guessed made it easier to move around in, but wasn't as effective for protection. Which, usually didn't matter at these sorts of events. It had a long red cloak attached at the epaulets that fell behind him to the floor, the symbol of the chantry emblazoned upon it. He looked very dashing. Evelyn swooned a little.

Cullen took her hand and kissed it, "You look very lovely, my lady. I think I must be the luckiest man in all of Thedas to have the privilege of escorting you this evening."

Evelyn smiled and blushed, "Thank you, Ser Cullen. You are very kind to say so." Once they said their goodbyes to Orana, Bodahn and Sandal, they walked to the door and Cullen opened it. Once Evelyn stepped through it, he closed it behind him. He presented his arm and after Evelyn looped her arm throught it, asked, "Shall we?"

Evelyn smiled at him, "Absolutely."

All the way to the keep, they would glance at each other and smile nervously. Evelyn giggled a couple of times and her stomach was doing back-flips.

Cullen spoke up, "How do you feel, Your Grace?"

"Nervous as sin! I'm not sure if it's the coronation, the ball afterwards, or the company, quite honestly." She smiled affectionately at him.

Cullen smiled back, "Are you kidding? I had to give myself a pep-talk before knocking on the door to your estate so that I would remember to breathe. I feel like a giddy schoolboy on his first date." They laughed at themselves.

When they got to the keep, Evelyn explained that she had to leave Cullen for awhile because she wasn't supposed to be seen before the coronation. Cullen escorted her to the rear of the keep where Bran was waiting for her. He smiled at her, gave a small bow, and told her good luck. The Seneschal put her into a room and told her to wait there. He'd come and get her when it was time.

Evelyn went over all of the details in her head. There was so much she had to remember and right now, she felt a little sick to her stomach. She put her head back on the sofa and tried her best to relax.

Bran came back in and presented her with a couple of boxes, "These are for you, your Grace. They are on loan for the evening."

She opened the first and it was a lovely diamond bracelet and earrings, "Oh! I can't possibly..."

Bran scolded her, "Nonsense. You are like royalty now. You must look the part."

Evelyn took a deep breath and put them on. When she opened the second box, she was speechless. It contained a beautiful diamond necklace with a large pear shaped amethyst that was the perfect compliment to the hue of her dress. She put it on was well. Finally, it was time for the coronation to begin.

Everything seemed to go by so quickly after that. She made her entrance and with all eyes on her, she was presented with a scepter that she had to carry, then in front of where the throne would have been, she knelt down in front of the Grand Cleric and expressed her gratitude to the Maker, asking him to make her reign a fruitful one and to please watch over the city. Then, Rothia placed the silver crown upon her head and it was done. There was much applause and rejoicing.

She went back to the room with Bran and he took the scepter. She reached for the crown, absentmindedly, and he said, "That, Your Grace, is yours to keep."

"Ah, yes. Of course."

Bran shook his head and told her she was free to join the festivities when she wished.

The ball was already in full swing when she exited. She was very happy to see that all of the space was being used, the lower area for dancing and the upper for mingling. She was greeted by many people, all wishing her well and congratulating her. She wanted to get to an area that wasn't quite so crowded, although, she felt that might be difficult. An armored arm presented itself to her. She looked up to see Cullen smiling broadly. She gladly looped her arm though his and smiled back.

"The crown suits you, your Grace."

"Thank you."

He led her to the downstairs area where there were nobles mingling in various groups. After they had made their way around the room with the occasional small talk, a waltz started and Cullen presented his hand, "May I have this dance?"

Evelyn briefly wondered how he could possibly dance in all that armor, but nodded and said, "Of course."

As it turns out, apparently not only does the chantry teach a code of chivalry and knightly virtues, but they also teach dancing. He was exceptionally light on his feet.

When the waltz was over, Cullen went to get refreshments. The Grand Cleric came up to Evelyn, "You look beautiful this evening, my dear."

"Thank you, Your Grace," Evelyn bowed her head in acknowledgment of the compliment.

"I had wanted to tell you earlier, but with everything going on and all... The Divine has approved all of your changes you would like to implement concerning the chantry. Once it is built, the mages can start moving into it as soon as possible."

Evelyn was ecstatic, but pressed on, "And what of allowing mages freedom?"

"She believes that with the caveat that mages register themselves with the local chantry, something to that effect can be implemented. She wishes to discuss the possibility further with you herself."

"Oh! I see...," Evelyn's heart was pounding in her chest...again, "Did she say when and where?"

She is holding a conclave in Orlais later this year. Prior to that, she will be meeting with the king in Denerim. She would very much like for you to attend. Myself and the First Enchanter are going as well."

"Excellent!," then a thought occurred to her, "Actually, I'd like for the Knight-Commander to come as well, along with our infamous prisoner."

The Grand Cleric looked slightly alarmed at that, "Why? If I may ask?"

"Because, he blew up the chantry thinking that he could cause change to occur for mages all over Thedas. One of his battle-crys, if you will, is that there could be no compromise. I didn't agree, and I'd like to show him that it can work. I say, if he wanted to be a cause for change, then let's show him the consequences of his actions. Not too many in his shoes ever get the privilege."

"I see...I'll make sure it's fine with the Divine." She turned to go, then added, "Oh, I almost forgot, speaking of the prisoner, the Divine has agreed with your actions. She also agrees that he could prove useful and killing him would only exacerbate an already tenuous situation. She sees no need to rush into anything and you may hold him for as long as you would like." Then she turned and walked away.

Evelyn thought that this was the most wonderful night of her life.

Cullen had come back with the refreshments, but before she could say anything to him, Aveline showed up as well with Donnic at her side, "Congratulations, Your Grace," then she noticed the huge smile on Evelyn's face, "For someone who didn't want a coronation, you sure seem happy about it."

"No, no. I mean...I am, but I just got finished speaking with the Grand Cleric. All of our changes to the chantry were approved by the Divine. She also wants for me to travel to Denerim for a meeting with her to discuss my thoughts on how best to implement freedom for mages." She was practically beaming.

"That's wonderful news!," Aveline was excited for her.

Evelyn turned to Cullen, "I also told her I'd like you to come with us," she took a deep breath, "as well as Anders."

"What?!"

"I explained to her that I thought he should be there. He said there could be no compromise concerning the mages, but that's exactly what we'll be doing. I want to show him that there was a peaceful way. I would also like to show him the consequences his actions have caused for many."

Cullen sighed and contemplated her, then he smiled, "We can discuss this later."

Evelyn gave in, "Alright, later then."

Aveline smiled at the couple, then she and Donnic said their goodbyes and walked away.

As the night went on, more couples made their way to the Viscountess, congratulating her, conversing about this and that. When it was time to go, Cullen escorted her home.

On the way, Cullen chuckled.

Evelyn looked at him curiously, "What? What's so funny?"

"I'm trying to imagine Anders in a room filled with mages and templars, and the Divine standing in front of him, that's all."

"Ah, I see...it would be somewhat awkward, but we've handled those situations before. Oh, speaking of which, we were interrupted by Aveline and I'd almost forgotten...the Divine approved my methods and my reasoning for keeping him." She smiled at Cullen.

They were almost to her estate now, in the middle of the courtyard in Hightown.

Cullen stopped dead in his tracks and gave her a look that made her heart do a somersault. "Should I have said something sooner...?", she said weakly and bit her lip. He leaned down and wrapping his arms around her, pulled her to him and gave her one of the most passionate kisses she'd ever experienced. It was much like their first kiss, and they rested their foreheads together when it was over, trying to catch their breaths and not wanting the moment to end.

Cullen spoke up first, "I've wanted to do that forever, you know." He smiled.

"I know," she smiled too.

Then he looked at her quizzically, "Almost forgot?"

She chuckled, "Well, with the crown, and ball, and all...," she smiled feebly.

He embraced her affectionately, "You have had a lot on your mind tonight. I suppose I can let that one slip..."

"Thanks," she laughed.

They held on to each other for a little while longer. When they looked at each other again, he gently held her face in his hands. He looked as though he was going to say something, but leaned in to kiss her softly instead.

From somewhere in the background, a noble staggering home, drunk from the celebrations, no doubt, said off in the distance, "You two get a room!"

They both laughed at that and sighed contentedly.

"I should probably get you back home, my lady."

Evelyn nodded, "Yes, I think that would be best, Knight-Commander."

He offered her his arm again and she took it. He slowly walked her to the door to her estate, then said, "Goodnight," while kissing her once more.

She smiled at him, "Goodnight, Cullen."

She turned to open her door and when she was through it, he walked to the docks to take him to the Gallows.

Evelyn watched him go through the peephole in the door, then leaned against it, thinking about the evening. Tonight was definitely one of the best nights of her life. They could finally have a real relationship without having to hide it from everyone. And, even with the small amount of traffic in Hightown just now, she was fairly certain that by tomorrow morning, their relationship would no longer be a secret. After carefully removing her jewelry, the crown, and her dress, she took a nice warm bath. That night, she allowed herself to dream about falling asleep in his arms.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

She was right. After years of living in Kirkwall, one thing she had learned was that nobody kept a good story to themselves. So now, she and Cullen were officially the most watched couple in the city. It almost made them long for the days when they had their privacy again. There had to be a happy middle-ground, hadn't there?

If he was already in town, and he often found an excuse to be, he would stop by and have dinner at her estate, then go back to the Gallows afterwards. She sometimes found a reason to go to the Gallows herself, and would always stop by to say hello. They hadn't really spent much time alone, though. Part of that was the weather. They promised each other that once it got warmer, they could go on outings and spend more time together.

The first warm spell of spring gave them that opportunity.

Cullen had said to dress comfortably, so she had on wide linen pants for movement and a fitted tunic. She had pulled her hair back into a ponytail. She was to meet Cullen at the dock to the Gallows. He wouldn't tell her where he was taking her. When she arrived, he was waiting for her. The first thing she noticed was that he was wearing "normal" clothes. The second thing was that he looked really good in them.

When she stepped on to the dock, he offered her his hand. She took it and stepped off the boat. He immediately pulled her into an embrace and kissed her. She laughed, "Hello to you, too...So will you tell me where we are going?"

He smiled at her, "Not yet, I want to wait until the last possible moment not to ruin anything," he kissed her again, just for good measure.

He let her go and they held hands as he led her back behind the prison to an area she had never seen.

Evelyn looked up at the walls towering overhead. They seemed even more intimidating from here, "Where are we?" she asked as they continued to climb over ancient stones.

"This," Cullen explained as he helped her, "is an area of the Gallows that was used way back, but we never go into. One day, many years ago, I had just about all I could stand of Meredith and Orsino and I had to get out. I decided to come exploring and I happened upon it. Since then, it's where I go when I want to be alone. I used to spend most of my days-off there so I couldn't be found."

As he helped her over a stone, he grabbed her by the waist and hugged her, "I guess I've decided I don't want to be alone anymore." He smiled at her.

She smiled back. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it, then continued to help her over the difficult terrain.

Finally, they arrived at a tower. It was very tall and formidable. There was a door on the outside for entrance.

"I think, although I don't know for certain, this is where the very highest ranking nobility were kept when they were...guests of the Imperium, sort to speak."

"Ah...I see..."

Cullen opened the door and she stepped in. He closed it behind them, surrounding them completely in darkness. Without thinking, Evelyn cast a flame to use for a light and looked for a torch. She found one on the wall and lit it. Then she smiled at him.

Cullen shook his head, "I'm still trying to get accustomed to you doing that...," he smiled. Then he took her hand again, "This way...," and led her up the stairs, which wound along the walls of the tower. When they had finally reached the top, Evelyn a was a bit out of breath and was scared to guess how high up they were. There was another door here, which Cullen opened.

When they were inside, Cullen said, "There are candles all over this room and usually I go around lighting them as necessary. This time, I think it would be alright for you to do the honor."

Evelyn smiled at him, "Right, one room of lit candles coming up." She extended her hand and cast a spell. All of the candles in the room flickered to life as the spell extended from her hand. All of a sudden, there was a roar as the fireplace did also. It startled Evelyn, making her jump, but Cullen caught her.

"Probably should have warned you about the fireplace, sorry...," he grinned at her.

Evelyn looked around. They were in a small entry way with a table to one side. Through the entry, was a living area (with the fireplace) and a sofa directly across from it with an end table to either side. There was a step up out of the living area and off to the right was a bed with a side table and across from the bed a closed bathroom. To the left of the living area was a kitchen. Beyond the living area was two sets of double-doors that opened onto a huge balcony.

When she opened the doors and stepped out, there was a breeze and she could smell the sea. The view was absolutely magnificent. She could easily see for miles around.

"Cullen, this is beautiful. Thank you for sharing this with me!"

He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, "I want you to feel free to come here any time you'd like. Even if I can't make it, you're more than welcome to share it with me."

She sighed and smiled, then turned around to face him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, absentmindedly stroking his hair. He kissed her.

They went back inside where Cullen had prepared a meal for them. After eating lunch, they sat down on the sofa. Cullen pulled a blanket from a chest and sat down next to her. He spread it out over the two of them. She removed her shoes and put her feet on the couch, while laying her cheek on his chest. He put his arm around her. The two of them conversed for awhile, simply enjoying each other's company, until she eventually fell asleep.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

She stirred. The arm around her got tighter. She felt a kiss on her forehead and opened her eyes to see Cullen smiling at her, "Hey there," he said.

She smiled back, "Hey, yourself," she looked around and realized what happened, "Oh dear, I didn't mean to doze off like that."

"It's ok...I didn't mind," he said as he closed the book he had been reading. She tightened her arms around him and buried her face in the crook of his neck, taking a deep breath and sighing happily. She giggled.

"What?," he asked curiously.

"Nothing," she said with a grin on her face, "it's just that you smell so differently without your armor on. That's all."

Cullen smiled at that, "How so?"

"Well, with your armor, I've grown accustomed to metal, and leather and polish. Without it, you smell like oranges," she took another breath, "and cinnamon...and something I can't quite place, honey, maybe?" She smiled as she imagined Cullen rolling around in harvest pies every morning before starting his day.

Cullen's smile dropped slightly, he sighed and corrected her, "Not honey...it's lyrium. If it's a sweet scent, I'm fairly certain that's it."

Evelyn sat up and furrowed her brow. She should have known, "I see...I should have realized." She paused before her curiosity got the better of her, "How bad is it?"

Cullen smiled at her, "It's not terrible," he shrugged, "just something I've grown to live with, that's all."

"How often...? I mean, I've never seen you..."

"Two a day, when I wake up. And it's been that way for years. After almost twenty years of being a Templar, that's actually very little."

Evelyn thought about what he had said, then, "We speak of mages freedoms, but it's just a different kind of prison for Templars, isn't it?"

Cullen regarded her, "I never thought about it like that. I think of it more as a job requirement, that's all. It's just something that has to be tolerated."

Evelyn shook her head, "If you say so. It's actually quite sad, and somewhat disturbing, for me to think about, but I'm not in your shoes. I suppose I'll differ to your position. Of course, I also hate lyrium, so..."

Cullen took her hand and pulled her to him, "Can we talk about something else?", he asked while burying his face in her neck.

Evelyn laughed, "Like what?"

He inhaled deeply and kissed her neck, "Like how wonderful you smell, instead." He gave her neck another kiss, then another. He sucked lightly on her earlobe, then nipped at it playfully.

Evelyn felt the most wonderful shivers up and down her spine. She wanted it to continue, but put her hand on his chest and pushed him away slightly anyway, "Cullen, wait..."

Cullen stopped and sighed deeply. He looked at her, clearly disappointed, "I'm sorry. Maybe I shouldn't have...I just assumed that with us...I thought you'd be ready to take our relationship a little further, that's all." He brushed her cheek lightly with his thumb and for a second, Evelyn recognized the signs of a man having a debate with himself. He continued, "I love you. I've waited so long to be able to say that. I can wait a little longer to show you."

Evelyn's head was spinning. She was trying to decide which part of that statement to respond to first. She had kept her own feelings for him in check. She'd realized awhile back how much she cared for him, but didn't want her imagination running away from her with something that could never be. But here he was opening the door to a future that may be possible. Then the other half of that statement hit her. Wait, what did he mean, until _she_ was ready?!

Evelyn took a deep breath, "I love you, too. I have for months now. I just don't want you to do something you'll regret."

He looked at her puzzled, "Why would I regret anything that concerned you? I've been waiting for you to decide when you were ready."

Now it was Evelyn's turn to look confused, "What about your vow of chastity?"

It took about two seconds for Cullen to process what she had said, then he exploded into laughter.

"What? What's so funny."

Cullen was laughing so hard he could feel tears start to form in his eyes. He tried to regain his composure as he said, "We're soldiers, Evelyn, not choir boys."

"But I thought..."

"Where on Thedas did you hear that?," he was still trying to stop from laughing as he imagined groups of very frustrated templars going off to battle. Well, they'd have to take it out on something, he guessed.

"Well, isn't it common knowledge? I mean, I'd thought that was why you ran away from my cousin, because the chantry...and then, with no experience...," she sighed.

"My dear," he said as he squeezed her hands, "there seems to be an awful urban legend floating around somewhere, and how it got started I haven't a clue, that we take a vow of chastity. Please allow me to dispel this horrible myth for you. The chantry demands a lot of its soldiers, but thankfully, chastity is not on that list. As for my situation with your cousin, while chastity isn't required, fraternization is frowned upon. I'd been in the chantry since I was twelve. And in the same circle since I was old enough to join the Templars. It was inexperience, but not because of any vow, just lack of opportunity and desire. That's all," he paused, then added, "Besides, Aveline herself was married to a Templar. Please tell me how you reasoned that."

"Well, I knew that Templars had to petition the Divine for dispensation. I figured that it included annulling that vow upon granting the right to marry."

Cullen smirked, considering it, then nodded, "I see... We do have to petition for dispensation to marry, but only because the chantry doesn't like to break up families, should the need arise. Ideally, a wife would be able to support herself, and their potential children, should something happen to her husband, but that's all. Other than that, I assure you, the chantry doesn't care."

Cullen grinned devilishly, "Was that your only concern? Is that why you've seemed resistant?"

Evelyn sighed, "That was a big part of it, yes...but also because...well, you're a Templar and I'm..."

"The Viscountess of Kirkwall?," Cullen interjected, "The woman whose captured my heart? One of the most caring and giving people I know?"

She smiled a little, "I was going to say an apostate. I have no right be in love with you, much less consider any kind of a future together. At least, not any kind that you deserve. My family was constantly running because of my dad, Bethany and me. Is that what you want?"

Cullen sighed deeply and put his arm around her, "I understand, but you are part of the reason I'm working so hard to make sure that the world you grew up in is not the one that persists. You're right when you say that it needs to change. And I'm working on changing it with you. Please stop trying to determine what I need and want and start focusing on what we have together right now. Nobody knows how this war will go or what will happen, but I can guarantee you that whatever the future is, I want you there with me. Is that enough for now?"

Evelyn considered it and nodded, "It's more than I've allowed myself to think about. It'll do."

Cullen softly kissed her, then kissed her cheek and nibbled on her ear, "Now, my love, where were we?"

At some point, they had decided the sofa was too constrictive and had moved to the bed. Cullen was nothing like Anders had been. Where Anders was very passionate and intense, often to the point of wearing her out, Cullen was equally as passionate, but took his time. Because he didn't have the benefit of Warden's stamina, where he could try again later, he made every second count. At one point, Evelyn had mentioned something about Templars knowing how to torture mages and Cullen teasingly replied that he had waited this long, he was going to make sure they enjoyed it. Anders may have shown her how great sex could be, but Cullen had shown her how wonderful making love was.

As they lay there, hot and sweaty and trying to catch their breaths, Evelyn cast a spell to open the doors onto the balcony and let in a breeze. She smiled at Cullen, "Better?"

"Better, thank you," he smiled back, "I think I'm starting to like having a mage around," he kissed her. "Keep that up, and you'll make yourself indispensable."

Evelyn smiled at that as she cuddled up next to him, "That's the plan."

Cullen pressed a kiss to her lips, "I love you."

"I love you, too," then she chuckled and added, "That is definitely not how I imagined the virtuous Templar I thought you were to make love."

Cullen laughed, "You also thought I was chaste."

"Fair enough. I see since my cousin you've had some practice. I hope there's nobody in Kirkwall I need to be jealous of," she said teasingly.

Cullen smiled and shook his head, "Nobody in Kirkwall. Or anywhere, for that matter. There was no vow of chastity, but still, I haven't done that in a very long time."

Evelyn looked a bit surprised, "I see...well, for no practice..."

He chuckled, "Like riding a bike...so to speak," and kissed her forehead. He sighed, "How much do you know about what happened at the circle in Ferelden when your cousin returned?"

Evelyn thought about it, "I know that it had been taken over by a mage who conjured many demons and abominations and that she and King Alistair had helped to save it without killing everyone. You yourself told me that much."

Cullen nodded, "There were Templars who fell victim to demons everywhere. Many good men who I never would have thought could give in to temptation. But, I guess with that many abominations, it was just too much for them. I was one of the few who didn't. Afterwards, though, I wasn't the same. I was so upset with Gregoire for not demanding that the circle be annulled. But First Enchanter Irving assured him that it would be alright. And it was. But, I was young and didn't want to stay there anymore. Too many bad memories. I started questioning my beliefs in everything. The chantry, the Templars, even who I was. The demon that tried to break me showed me sides of myself that I didn't think existed, but the more I resisted, the more I could feel my resolve starting to crumble. I wasn't sure of anything anymore."

Evelyn bit her lip, "I'm so sorry...," she kissed him. He managed a small smile and continued, "So then, one day Gregoire comes to me and tells me that he wanted me gone. I asked him if he had transferred me to another circle and he'd said no. That I wasn't fit for any circle, or to be a Templar anymore, and told me that he wanted me to take some time and find out what I really wanted. He had been like a father to me and I think he was exercising a bit of 'tough love'. Before I left, he said I'd always have a place there, if I wanted it, but I did have to want it first. So, I left."

"How long were you gone?"

"A little over a year. I'd gotten out and started questioning everything. I took a lot of time to figure out who I was and what I wanted. I realized that the chantry prefers receiving its Templars from a young age for a reason. It does not appreciate those who question its authority before performing their duty, which is exactly what I had started to do. The lyrium not only allows us to do our job, but also makes us easier to control, especially since its trade is controlled by the chantry itself."

"If that's true, why did you go back?"

"Because, in realizing this, I thought that I could help make it better. I wanted to help the Templars from the inside. Aside from the chantry's influence and its philosophy about its soldiers, there are many good men who join up because they believe it's right. They want to make the world a better place and see themselves as having a hand in fighting for things like truth, honor, and justice. In that respect, I realized that's exactly who I am. The values of the Templar order itself are mine. I know that the general perception is that I'm some paragon of virtue, and I know I'm not, but I certainly try to be. It's the example I try to set for my men. So I went back."

"And what happened, how did you end up here?"

"Well, the first thing that happened was that Gregoire could tell that I'd changed. He'd commented on it almost immediately. He also saw that I was serious about wanting to continue. I'd been gone a year, and he didn't want to throw me right back in the same circle, so he requested I be reassigned. Because of my previous record, and the position here, I was sent to Kirkwall. And the rest is history," he smiled at her.

"And this?," she asked as she traced the tattoo of the Sword of Mercy, the same symbol as their breastplate, on his left shoulder.

He smirked, "I got it when I realized it was where I wanted to be."

She smiled at him, "It's damn sexy, just so you know."

He laughed, "And here I thought it was the uniform."

"Oh, that's nice too," she moved herself on top of him, straddling his hips, "but I think I prefer what's underneath."

She leaned down and kissed his neck, and his chest. Then, she kissed his lips passionately while moving her hips teasingly over him.

When she pulled away from the kiss, she had an evil gleam in her eye as her hand started to spark a little and she asked, "Tell me, Knight-Commander, have you ever played with electricity before?"

Cullen was hesitant, but once she showed him, he muttered, "I could definitely grow accustomed to having a mage around."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

The following day, the first thing Evelyn noticed when she awoke was the sunlight. She reluctantly opened her eyes to see its rays coming through the still opened double-doors to the balcony. She guessed that it was still early in the morning.

The second thing she noticed was the wonderfully strong arm around her and the feeling of the Knight-Commander pressed up against her backside. She'd dreamed of waking like this for so long, she almost wanted to make sure she wasn't still asleep. She couldn't remember the last time she'd awoken to such a wonderful feeling of bliss and contentment. She stirred slightly, pressing herself up to him a little bit more. He responded by kissing the back of her neck and pulling her closer to him. He also draped his leg over hers.

"Morning, my love", she whispered.

"Mmmmm...morning...," Cullen lazily replied.

Evelyn smiled to herself. She closed her eyes as she lay there, enjoying the feeling of being totally enveloped by him. It made her feel safe, secure, and loved. With Anders, it was always as if his paranoia was infectious. He was always spouting off about the plight of mages. She always felt as if she were going to be hauled away at any moment. Ironic then, that she would feel this way in the arms of a Templar.

They lay there together for a little while longer, until Cullen was obviously affected by her being so close to him. He kissed the back of her neck and softly bit her shoulder. She giggled.

"I'd have thought you'd be worn out after yesterday afternoon...and yesterday evening...and last night..."

"I've slept since then," he mumbled as he gently kissed the spot he'd bitten.

"But we haven't eaten since yesterday at noon. Aren't you hungry?", she rolled over in his arms and smirked at him. He positioned himself on top of her and took the opportunity to gently hold her arms over her head, intertwining his fingers with hers.

Smiling at her, he said, " I figure we can always sleep and eat later. I have no idea when the next time I'll have the opportunity to make love to you in the morning will be." He bent down and kissed her, leaving her breathless as he slipped himself effortlessly inside of her.

Afterwards, as they both lay there, Evelyn said, "You know, I think I've never felt like I've needed a bath more." She smiled at him.

He laughed, "I think we could both use one."

Evelyn put her hand up before he could think that statement through, "Separately, if you don't mind. There are parts of me that could use a bit of a rest." She kissed his cheek and squeezed his hand as she got out of bed and walked into the bathroom.

Cullen smirked at her, "Not to get too personal, but I'd have thought that living with a Grey Warden, you'd have gotten accustomed to much more than that, if rumors are to be believed."

Evelyn started the water in the tub before peeking around the corner of the door, "Maybe. But you forget something, my dear."

Cullen looked at her amused but puzzled, "And what's that?"

Evelyn had a mischievious gleam in her eye, "Grey Warden, but also one of the best healers on Thedas."

Cullen laughed. He sighed and got out of bed. Evelyn swore she heard his stomach rumble, as if letting him know it would not be neglected any longer. She heard him walking towards the kitchen, so figured it must have won the argument.

After she had finished her bath and gotten ready for the day, she went to find him. As she guessed, he was busy in the kitchen preparing breakfast. He had tossed on a dark blue robe that went almost all the way to the floor. He smiled when he saw her, "I hope you like eggs."

"Love 'em."

"And waffles?"

"With lots of crevices for syrup?"

"Absolutely." In front of her, he placed what looked like sausage and scrambled eggs between two waffles, with syrup.

Evelyn quirked an eyebrow at it, then gave him an amused look.

Cullen smiled at her, "It's a sandwich...sort of...Will you at least try it?"

"I don't know if I'm that adventurous," she teased.

"Well, after last night...," he smirked at her.

Evelyn blushed remembering some of the stuff they did, "With my food," she hastily added as she playfully swatted him on the arm.

Cullen laughed and kissed her on the forehead, "At least try it...please?"

Evelyn shook her head and picked up the sandwich. She took a bite. It was delicious. She smiled and gave Cullen a 'thumbs-up', then took another bite. He smiled.

"Excellent!" He winked at her and headed out the door of the kitchen towards the bathroom.

Evelyn finished the sandwich and tidied up the kitchen, then went to the front room and cast a spell to light the fireplace before selecting a book from the shelves. She sat down in front of the fireplace and, while she waited, snuggled under the blanket they had left there yesterday.

When Cullen came out, he saw the fire and sat down next to her on the sofa, "What are you reading?"

"History of Kirkwall"

"Ah, I see...," he chuckled. "Trying not to repeat the past, I hope."

She smiled at him, "I don't think the city and the Templars have ever had as strong an alliance as they do now, Knight-Commander."

Cullen looked as though he was considering that, then sighed and sat back before changing the subject, "As much as I hate to bring it up, we're going to have to head back soon."

Evelyn sighed, "I know." She put the book down and snuggled up under his arm, "I wish...," her voice trailed off for a second, then she wrapped her arms tightly around him and shook her head, "Doesn't matter..." She was going to say she wished she never had to leave, but what would be the point? The reality was that they both had responsibilities to get back to and thinking like that led to other thoughts that were even more impossible and frustrating.

Cullen tightened his arm around her and kissed her forehead, "I love you."

She looked up at him and smiled, "I love you, too."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

Even after a couple of weeks, after waking up alone in her own bed every day, Evelyn had wondered if that weekend hadn't been her imagination run amok. She got dressed, and headed over to the keep. She tried to busy herself as she got ready for an appointment with the Grand Cleric.

Rothia strolled into her office without even knocking. Normally, the Grand Cleric looked pleased to see her, but today, as she sat down in the seat in front of Evelyn's desk, she gave an exasperated sigh and pursed her lips together.

"May I help you, Grand Cleric?," The Viscountess slowly said, while furrowing her brow.

"Lady Evelyn, do you go home at night and wield some strange power to bend events to your will?"

"Excuse me?," Evelyn said, a bit flabbergasted.

Rothia sighed again, "A rhetorical question, my dear. Somehow, however, the Divine is allowing your wishes. She said that she sees your point and you may bring your prisoner to the meeting. Mind you, she did not say she agreed with you, nor indicate that it was a good idea to do so. Please allow me to say, I still think it would be in everyone's best interest not to proceed with this. All we need is for him to get away and to blow up the castle."

"He won't blow up the castle, I assure you."

"And how do you know? Are you also gifted with the ability to read minds?" As an afterthought, she muttered, "Of course, I suppose you'd have to be able to read them in order to have the ability to alter them."

Evelyn gave her an annoyed look, "The king and queen of Ferelden are as much his friends as they are mine. He wouldn't destroy their home. Especially after...betraying them."

"Oh, this should be really interesting!," Rothia said sarcastically.

Evelyn pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. She smiled at Rothia, "I'll make sure he behaves, ok?"

Rothia rolled her eyes, "If you won't listen to me, at least discuss this with your Knight-Commander? I believe he's in agreement with me, so maybe he can get you to see reason. At the very least, he will have to ensure additional security measures are taken."

Evelyn nodded, "Of course, I will mention it next time I see him."

Rothia smiled at Evelyn, "Well, then, considering that we came across on the same ferry and he explained he had business in the city to attend to, I would assume that would be tonight, my dear."

Evelyn was not happy, but it wasn't Rothia's fault. It seemed everyone whispered about their relationship these days. It was only a matter of time before people realized that when he had matters to attend to in Kirkwall, he dined with the Viscountess that same evening.

"Yes, thank you, for the reminder, Grand Cleric. Will that be all?"

Rothia stood up and gave a bow of her head, "For now," was all she said before walking out of the office.

Later that evening, after supper, she and Cullen did certainly discuss the matter.

"Damn it, Evelyn! I didn't press you on this because I didn't think the Divine would ever grant it. Why are you being so stubborn? Surely you can see how it can go horribly wrong extremely quickly?"

"I'm not being stubborn. I was asked to seek the approval of the Divine, which I did. And, while Rothia is correct in my only receiving permission and nothing else, by her endorsement, I do at least have Her Perfection's tacit approval. You might see me as stubborn on this, but I'm being so with the Divine's accord. By fighting my decision, you and the Grand Cleric are proving yourselves as pig-headed as you claim I am."

Cullen pinched the bridge of his nose, sighed, and regarded Evelyn, "I've had a long day, I'm in no mood to argue any further, and I'm getting a headache." He crossed his arms over his chest and contemplated what she had said, "Fine, I'll post two guards to him at all times. I'll need you to bring his phylactery, just in case. This is not approval, either, merely acquiescence."

Evelyn walked up to him, a small smile on her face, and kissed his cheek, "Thank you, I'll take it." He mumbled something about her being 'damned frustrating'. She directed him to sit down on the couch while she massaged the back of his neck to relieve some of the tension. She sent a healing spell to her hand and held it over his head while she tried to ease his headache.

When she was done, he sighed as if in relief, then grabbed her hand on the back of his neck and kissed it, "Thank you."

Evelyn shrugged, "I figured that if I was the cause of your pain, the least I could do is to help alleviate it." She went around the sofa and sat down close to him. He held her hand and intertwined their fingers.

Cullen looked at her, sighed, and smirked before he said, "My love, if that's the worse argument we ever have, then I'll count myself a lucky man. I'll let the Grand Cleric know that the Viscountess shall have her way, with dissension." He pressed a kiss to her lips before getting up, "I have to be going."

Evelyn stood also. He was right, it was getting late. She wanted so much for him to stay. She managed a smile, "Of course, good evening, Knight-Commander."

He seemed to hesitate a moment, then said, "And yourself, my lady," as he brushed a kiss on her fingers, bowed slightly, and walked out the door.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

The day to leave for Denerim had finally arrived. Evelyn was at the dock, attending to last minute packing, double-checking her lists of items to make sure they had everything the party needed. She would be riding at the fore with the Grand Cleric and First Enchanter while Anders and Cullen would be sharing another cabin, along with two other Templars. Cullen thought it would be best that way. If anything at all went wrong, if Anders should somehow manage to escape, Cullen would have only himself to blame. Plus, with the Knight-Commander sharing a berth, Anders was less likely to attempt an escape at all. At least, that was the reasoning.

When they arrived at the ship, Evelyn was surprised to see how pale Anders had gotten. His arms were shackled in front of him and he was keeping his head down. Other than that, he looked pretty much the same as ever. His hair had gotten a bit longer, but he still wore it unkempt, pulled into a ponytail. When Cullen said he wanted to make sure everything was in order, he left two of the Templars watching over their prisoner.

Evelyn carefully walked up to Anders, carefully put her hand on his shoulder and asked, "I am sure that Cullen has told you where we are going and why you are coming with us?"

Anders looked up at her and nodded. He was squinting. His eyes were rimmed with red and very bloodshot. Evelyn was a bit alarmed at first, then realized - the sun was fairly bright today and he had just spent the last year in a cell living with nothing but candlelight. Regardless of how accommodating it may have been, there were no windows. Evelyn sighed then went to speak to one of the Templars. The young man pulled off his helmet and handed it to Evelyn. Evelyn nodded her thanks.

She returned to Anders and as she went to put the helmet on him, he immediately brought his hands up and grabbed them, "Evelyn, don't."

"You need to protect your eyes, at least until they acclimate themselves to bright light again," she shrugged, figuring that part of the reason he stopped her had to do with accepting any help from the Templars at all. "I'm sorry, but it's the best I could do..."

Anders shook his head, still holding her hands in his, "No. I don't even know where to begin with the number of things wrong with this." He sighed, then continued, "Firstly, I'm a prisoner, what happens to me doesn't matter." He gestured with his chin at one of the guards, "I'm sure they don't give a rat's ass what happens to me, so if you want to be seen as a capable leader with them, neither should you."

Evelyn had started to protest, but then he stopped her and continued, "Also, I'm not above admitting that it would damage my pride more than a little to be seen as needing any help from them, for anything." He smirked at her, "Look, it probably looks worse than it is, really. Besides, in a few hours I'll have my mana back. It's been a while, but I'm pretty sure I can still cast a decent healing spell, if it's even necessary." He smiled reassuringly at her.

Evelyn nodded, then went to the guard and handed him his helmet. She thanked him again. Then she went back over to Anders and before she could stop herself, put one hand on his cheek while gently stroking it with her thumb, her face full of sympathy. Anders smiled a little at that, then said, "I won't try to escape, and I won't be any problem to you. I give you my word. If it were anyone else, I probably would've tried to get away several times already, but I think it's the least I owe to you."

Evelyn's eyes filled with tears and she tried desperately to look into his for some clue as to his true intentions, finally, she sighed and said, "I wish with all my heart I could trust you again, but I can't. I won't allow myself to take that risk."

Evelyn quickly pulled her hand away, as if realizing for the first time how vastly inappropriate her actions were. She took a step back, then turned and started to make her way to the gangway, while wiping the tears from her eyes. Damnit! It had been over a year! Shouldn't she be over whatever this was by now? She was in love with Cullen, of that, she was absolutely sure. So, why was it that when she was near Anders, she was so quickly reduced to tears?

On the way, she was so distracted, she almost ran into the Knight-Commander, "Pardon me," she mumbled as she walked around him.

Cullen stared after her briefly. He stopped what he was doing and hurried to catch up to her. Once he did, he grabbed the top of her arm gently, "Evelyn, wait."

She stopped and turned. She shook her head, as if to clear it, and managing a smile, said "I'm sorry, I didn't realize it was you."

Cullen looked at her, concerned, "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"You seem distracted. Are you sure?"

"Yes, quite."

He sighed and looked from where she had just come. Anders was sitting on the ground in the shade, his eyes closed and his head leaning up against a tree.

Cullen thought about that for a second. Then looked back at Evelyn, "Is there a conversation that we need to have?"

Evelyn's smiled faltered only slightly, "Certainly not right now."

He regarded her then asked, "Were you heading up to the ship?"

"I was. I thought I'd go ahead and settle in for our journey."

Cullen took her by her elbow, again gently, but more firmly, then leading her forward, said, "Good, then I'll accompany you." It was clear to Evelyn that she shouldn't refuse his offer.

They made their way to the front of the vessel, then she settled herself in. He made sure she was comfortable, then gave a brief nod to her, "Your Grace," and took off to finish securing their transport.

Evelyn sighed. She knew he was busy, but his curtness with her led her to believe he was simmering on something. Great! That should be a fun ride with he and Anders in the same berth. She briefly wondered if it would be better for her to be back there as well, if only to referee, or Maker forbid, defend herself.

Soon afterwards, Dunand and Rothia joined her and the ship set sail for Highever. The conversation was pleasant along the way. Occasionally, though, Evelyn found herself wondering how it was going at the aft of the ship.

Cullen and Anders sat across from each other, a templar on the side of each of them. Both men had their arms crossed and was looking out of their respective porthole, alone with their own thoughts. Sometimes, those thoughts drifted to the same person, but neither realized it.

It had been several hours since they had set sail and even more since Anders was let out of his cell. He held out his hand and concentrated. Really hard. As soon as the tiniest spark was visible, every Templar there felt the spell and turned their attention swiftly to him. Anders knew the concern he had caused. He smirked at Cullen and shrugged while closing his hand, releasing the spell, "Sorry, I was just curious, that's all."

Cullen regarded him then met the smirk with one of his own, "At ease, men. He's been in a cell for over a year. We can allow him that." Then, he sat back in his seat and relaxed, putting his head against the back wall and closed his eyes, arms folded across his chest. The other two Templars there looked at each other and settled back down. One whispered to the other, "Hey Roderick, why don't you give him your helmet too?" The second Templar tried to stifle a laugh. Anders winced, but not before Cullen had lifted his head and opened his eyes in time to catch it.

"What are you two going on about?"

The first templar cleared his throat, then said, "Nothing, sir. Just that the Viscountess had asked Roderick here for his helmet to let the prisoner borrow."

Cullen turned his attention to Anders, with a confused look on his face, "What?"

Anders rolled his eyes, "It was because my eyes were still adjusting to the daylight. Evelyn was concerned, that's all."

"Aye," the first guard acknowledged, "He didn't accept it, though."

Anders shrugged and flippantly said, "She should have known that I wouldn't," then looking directly at the Knight-Commander, "and that she's not in a position that allows her to show mercy...to anyone."

Cullen gave a brief nod in acknowledgement of what Anders hadn't said, "I see..."

The first templar spoke up again, "And another thing, you shouldn't be addressing the Viscountess like that, either."

Anders furrowed his brow and looked at Cullen, who shrugged and looked just as confused. The mage asked, "Like how?"

"By calling her casually by her first name like that. It should be Lady Evelyn, or Your Grace, but never by her first name alone. Didn't they teach you better than that at whatever circle you're from?"

Anders shook his head and smirked at Cullen. Cullen rolled his eyes.

The second guard chimed in, "I mean, even the Knight-Commander here never calls his lady by her first name, generally speaking. Not that I've ever heard, anyway, it's always 'Your Grace' or 'My Lady' with her."

Anders glanced at Cullen, who was now pinching the bridge of his nose and wincing. Before Cullen could say anything, Anders asked, "His lady? And who would that be?"

The two templars looked at each other surprised. It was such common knowledge in Kirkwall by now that they didn't realize anyone would not know, even if they had been locked up in a prison for over a year.

The first templar spoke up, "The Viscountess herself, sir."

The second templar nodded, then added, "They've been seeing each other since the coronation ball last winter."

Anders swallowed hard and looked at Cullen, who seemed quite guilty. "Have they, now...?"

"Anders, I..." but he was cut off by the mage.

"Save it. I knew I'd already lost her. And I seriously doubt there's anything you could say that I haven't already told myself a hundred times by now." He sighed, thinking, then added, "And I'm not entirely certain how I feel about it being to you."

Cullen looked slightly amused, "How do you mean?"

Anders thought about it a little, "Well, you've always struck me as someone who tried to do the right thing. You could have thrown me in the Gallows long ago, but didn't. I have a feeling it was because of more than just Evelyn's, " then glancing at the other two Templars, "excuse me, LADY Evelyn's, position."

Cullen rolled his eyes, more for the benefit of the two Templars than for Anders, he said, "You can call her Evelyn."

Anders chuckled, "Can I call you Cullen?"

Cullen smiled at that, "Why not? You do already anyway, let's make it official, too."

The first templar spoke up, "Can we call you Cullen as well, sir?"

Anders burst out laughing and the Knight-Commander gave the two guards an incredulous look, "Absolutely not!"

Shaking his head, he turned back to Anders, who was still quite amused, "You always helped people and never asked anything in return. I thought you were one of the good guys and it seemed a disservice to the refugees of Ferelden to have you arrested when you hadn't really done anything wrong."

Anders nodded, processing that information, "How are the refugees? My clinic?"

Cullen smiled, "The Viscountess has 'appropriated' your clinic. She is using it to store your belongings. As for the refugees, there are no more. She and Alistair worked out an agreement and all of them have made their way back to Ferelden. Darktown has fallen out of use...legitimately, anyway."

Anders sighed and smiled, "Good to hear it, then." He glanced out the porthole, then added, "As I was saying, I'm still not sure how I feel about it." He looked back to Cullen, "You're a good man, probably far better than I, and I'm sure Evelyn needs someone strong, such as yourself, to be there for her, especially with the weight of an entire kingdom on her shoulders," he paused briefly, then added, "but a Templar?" He winced.

Cullen laughed, "Well, we all have our faults, you know."

Anders smiled and nodded, "That we do."

The rest of the voyage was uneventful. Once they reached Highever, they paid for a couple of carriages and made their way to the castle in Denerim. They gave their proper respects to the King and Queen, then settled into their rooms. Evelyn and the Knight-Commander would be staying down one corridor, in separate rooms, while Dunand and Rothia would be staying down a second. Anders was in a room, instead of a cell, but was under constant guard. Evelyn and Cullen agreed that it would be alright to allow him to stay with everyone else, and after seeing his accommodations in the Gallows, could not sentence him to a "proper" dungeon, especially when he would be surrounded by so many nobles and royalty. He was a prisoner, but was still a guest as far as the King and Queen themselves were concerned, despite everything.

Evelyn had just finished unpacking when she heard a knock at the door, "Who is it?"

"Cullen"

Evelyn opened the door and let in the Knight-Commander. As soon as she closed it, he pulled her into his arms and pressed a kiss to her lips. When he pulled away, he smiled at her, "I love you. I've wanted to tell you that all day."

Evelyn looked at him, relief and a hint of confusion on her face, "I love you, too. That must've been some ride over."

Cullen smiled and shook his head, "Actually, I'd forgotten how charming our prisoner could be. Probably why he was able to escape so many times. It's disarming," then paused and added, "I can see why you fell for him and right now, I'm feeling lucky to have you." Then he said, somewhat hesitantly, "And he approves of our relationship, I think..."

Evelyn's eyes grew wide, "What?! How..."

Cullen shrugged, "It came up in conversation."

"And how did that just 'come up in conversation'?"

"My lieutenants, who I found out today, are stupidly young and haven't been in Kirkwall very long, are seriously lacking in discretion." Then he thought about it, "When I get back, I'm going to have to seriously rethink my approach to training."

"Well, if they've only been here for a little while, I doubt the problem is your training. All of your officers who have been here longer seem to be fine."

"They did too, until I put them in a confined area with a prisoner like Anders for hours on end," he sighed.

Evelyn chuckled, "I'm sure you'll figure it out, my love. So, was our relationship all you discussed?"

"No, actually, I also found out that you apparently tried to aid my prisoner, who declined your offer. He said it and I agree with him - you should have known better, Evelyn."

She sighed, "Are you upset?"

Cullen shook his head, "No, why would I be? You could have just told me yourself. If the weakness that you're criticized for is that you show mercy inappropriately, then there are worse things in the world, you know." He smiled at her and kissed her again.

She smiled, "Did he tell you what else he told me?"

"No, but we couldn't really talk. Enlighten me?"

"He said that he wouldn't try an escape attempt. He thinks it's the least he owes me."

"He regrets losing you. After our conversation, I've no doubt about that. He still cares for you, Evelyn." Cullen sighed and sat down on the bed, "I think it's why I'm so possessive of you when he's around. He's not a bad person, generally speaking, just made bad mistakes. I've noticed the effect he still has on you and it scares me that I may lose you to him."

She put her arms around his neck and looked into his eyes, "I've already had this conversation with Aveline. What he and I had is gone. He's not the same person to me, and I am certainly not the same person I was then. I don't think I'll ever be able to trust him again. And quite honestly, the more I allow myself to think about my future, the more I can't imagine it with anyone but you. I miss what he and I had, or more correctly, what he and I may have had. I don't know why he continues to affect me the way he does, but it's certainly not because I want him over you."

Cullen pulled her onto the bed next to him, "Thank you. I think I just needed to hear you say that." He smiled at her tenderly and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him more deeply. As they were already sitting on the bed, she wrapped her legs around his waist. It had been months since that day at the tower and they had held off while they were in Kirkwall, but right now, they both felt like they could use a bit of reassurance from the other. She started unbuckling the straps of his breastplate, but it was entirely different from anything to which she was accustomed, so she found herself mostly fumbling. He slid his hands up her thighs.

In between kisses, he managed to say, "Remind me to thank Bran for suggesting you wear dresses instead of that damned armor."

"Speaking of armor, I could use a bit of help with yours."

He smiled at her, then rolled over and stood up, deftly removing his armor, skirt, and padding underneath quickly, like he'd done it a million times before. As he slid back onto the bed, he slipped her dress over her head in one motion.

They continued their amorous exploits, until eventually falling asleep in each other's arms.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One

The two Templars stood outside Cullen's door whispering to themselves and shrugging a lot. As Alistair watched them, he was thankful that these weren't the only Templars Cullen had brought with him. All the others seemed more than capable, including those who were permanently assigned to guarding Anders on a rotating basis. If it were left up to these two, despite that it seemed Anders had so far proven to be on his best behavior, he'd have no trouble plotting an escape attempt, of that, the King was certain. Hell, Alistair himself was finding it almost too tempting not to screw around with them, just on general principle. Being a former Templar, he wondered how these two were so clueless, yet were Lieutenants already.

With a small smirk, Alistair figured he'd at least attempt to put them out of their misery, "Excuse me, but I couldn't help but notice that you two seem lost, can I help you with something?"

The first Templar spoke up, "Er, it would help if you could answer a question we had?"

Alistair's smirk grew into a full grin, "Well, it is my house, so I'll do my best."

The second Templar blinked a couple of times and continued, "Right, well, we were told that this," he knocked on the door next to him, "was the Knight-Commander's room."

Alistair nodded slowly, "That is correct, it is."

"Well, he's not there, then. And, furthermore, it would appear that the room itself hasn't even been used. So, you understand our confusion, sir."

Alistair furrowed his brow slightly, then opened the door. It hadn't been locked. All of Cullen's things were still packed away, as if they'd just been brought up.

He had a good idea about what had happened, and where to find the Knight-Commander. He chuckled to himself as he contemplated how uncomfortable he wanted to make this situation. Finally, he shrugged to himself and figured that if Cullen was going to go AWOL on his first day out of Kirkwall, he deserved what he got.

Exiting the room, he closed the door behind him, trying to put on a concerned face, "Yes, of course, I see what you mean. What was the business you had with him, again?"

"There's a gentleman at the front gate, says he knows the Knight-Commander. Was a Knight-Commander himself once, apparently."

Alistair shook his head, "Did he say his name was Gregoire?"

The two Templars looked at each other, then nodded and looked back at the king, "Aye, sir, he did."

Alistair smiled. As this was his home, he would go personally welcome Gregoire into it, "Well, then, I'll see to former Knight-Commander Gregoire so that he doesn't have to wait too much longer. In the meantime, have you tried the Viscountess's room? Just a suggestion, but perhaps she may know where he went, or maybe he joined her for breakfast...or something." Alistair feigned a look of innocence as he walked away and went to tend to his guest.

Evelyn lazily opened her eyes and took in her surroundings. Ferelden, right. Meeting with the Divine today. She sighed contentedly and turned over. As she did, she draped her arm over Cullen and pulled him closer. He rolled over and took her hand in his, then kissed the back of her fingers.

"Morning, my love," he said, not opening his eyes.

"Morning," she responded happily.

She stretched a bit and he opened one eye, then the other and watched her. When she was done, he lay next to her and kissed her lips, then her neck. He put one arm around her waist and pulled her body closer to him.

"Somebody is awfully frisky this morning," she said.

He chuckled, "Well, someone else was awfully frisky last night."

He was just starting to kiss across her collarbone when there was a knock at her door. Both he and Evelyn stared at each other and didn't move. There was another knock, slightly louder.

Evelyn shrugged at Cullen and cleared her throat, "Yes, who is it?"

"Pardon the intrusion, Lady Evelyn, but we were wondering if you had seen the Knight-Commander this morning?"

Evelyn tried to muffle a chuckle with her hand. Cullen rolled his eyes, and started to get up out of bed.

"Just a second, please," she called.

Cullen started to hastily pull on his clothing and armor from the night before, "I know I haven't done anything wrong, so why do I feel like the kid who got caught with his hand in the candy jar," he muttered to her.

She laughed, then tried to stifle herself quickly, "Because, oh honorable Knight! By what authority can you possibly have to scold them even slightly for going to the Rose, yourself having gotten caught in the Viscountess's bed?", she said melodramatically. She wrapped a blanket around herself and stood near him.

He gave her an annoyed look and finished buckling on his armor, "There's a big difference between..."

He was interrupted by another knock on the door. He gave it an annoyed look, then turned back to her. He sighed, kissed her, then said, "We'll talk about it later."

She went to the other side of the door, so that she was out of sight, then he opened it. Immediately the two Templars stood at attention.

"This had better be good," Cullen allowed his annoyance to underscore his words.

Evelyn chuckled again from the other side of the room.

"Aye, sir," and the two Templars delivered the message about Gregoire waiting patiently downstairs, here to see Cullen. He sighed and thanked them, then walked out, closing the door behind himself.

Evelyn immediately burst out laughing. Mr. Paragon of Virtue got caught with his hand in the candy jar, indeed.

After taking a bath and getting ready for the day, Evelyn made her way to the meeting hall. When she arrived, she heard a great deal of laughter. She didn't want to disturb them, so she peeked around the corner and saw Alistair, Cullen, Anders, two templar guards, and an older gentleman she didn't recognize. She had to admit, she enjoyed seeing everyone getting along so well and smiled to herself, shaking her head. As she was about to slip away, Cullen saw her out of the corner of his eye and excused himself from the table.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you."

Cullen chuckled, "What have I told you about that already, my love? Come, please, there's someone I'd like for you to meet?" He offered his arm for her to take, which she did.

When she entered the room, all the men seated immediately stood. She had on a pale green dress with a beautiful silver swirl pattern that started at just below her waist and got more intricate towards her hem. The neckline of her top was gracefully rounded, slightly off-shoulder, and the flare of the dress at her waist was mimicked in her sleeves, which were slightly fitted, then flared at her elbow. Her hair was in one single braid that she had pulled to the front, and of course, her silver crown on her head. The paleness of the dress accentuated her dark hair and brown eyes.

Upon approaching the group, Cullen made the introductions, "Your Grace, please allow me to present former Knight-Commander Gregoire, of the Circle of Ferelden."

Evelyn bowed her head slightly in acknowledgement. Gregoire smiled at her and took her hand in his, "My dear Viscountess, I've heard much of you from Ser Cullen, and thought him to be exaggerating. On meeting you, I now realize that his words did not do you justice."

Evelyn smiled at him, "Thank you, Ser Gregoire. The Knight-Commander has spoken well of you also."

Gregoire turned to Cullen, "I knew he'd do well for himself, but even so," he turned back to Evelyn, "I hope he realizes how lucky he is to have you."

Cullen shot a glance to Anders, who had caught the look, then responded, "Luckier than you can imagine."

Gregoire asked Evelyn, "I assume you know everyone here, my dear?"

"Yes, Alistair is family by marriage, and Anders is," she hesitated briefly, "an old friend."

Gregoire turned to Alistair, "That's right, you're married to Solana Amell, aren't you? Where is the Queen, then, I'd love to say 'hello' to her as well."

"She's off somewhere, probably getting ready for the meeting this afternoon, no doubt. I'll have her sent for." Then he went over to one of the castle's guards, said something, and rejoined the group.

Gregoire made a motion towards Anders, then said, "And as for that one!"

Anders gave Gregoire a look of complete innocence, "Pardon me?"

"Please! Don't give me that look! I've seen it from you a hundred times before."

Anders grinned at the old Templar.

Gregoire continued, turning to Evelyn, he said, "Do you have any idea the trouble he used to give Irving and me at the tower? Finally, we resorted to locking him up in solitary because we had no idea what else to do to keep him from trying to escape." He gave a chuckle, "I was sitting with Irving one day, and we were commenting on how peaceful the tower had seemed, just the normal everyday stuff lately. Then we get to talking about him and realized that he'd been locked up for about a year." He turned to Anders, "Sorry about that. We hadn't meant to keep you in there that long, just long enough to teach you a lesson." Then, he paused, "Of course, it still wasn't long enough, it would seem. What happened to you after you escaped again? Why aren't you in the tower now?"

Anders had started to respond, then from across the hall, he heard someone say, "I recruited him. I admit, not the brightest of my ideas, though."

Solana walked up to join them. She winked at Anders while he rolled his eyes. Then, she held Gregoire's hand, "It's been awhile. How have you been?"

"I've been well, my dear, and yourself?"

"Between Alistair and the rest of the country, I'm on my toes, but generally speaking, doing alright."

She turned to Evelyn, "I hope you slept well, last night, my dear."

Alistair had an evil grin on his face as he turned to Evelyn, then to Cullen, and said, "Yes, how did you sleep, anyway? After such a journey, I would have expected all of you to be absolutely exhausted. Being back in Ferelden after so many years must be quite a relief for both of you, I'm sure."

Solana caught her husband's eye and gave him an amused questioning look; his demeanor and tone suggested to her that he knew something that the rest of them didn't.

Evelyn responded, "We...that is...I slept well enough, thank you."

Alistair's grin deepened, "And you, Ser Cullen, how did you sleep?"

Cullen was fidgeting and avoiding looking at anyone, "Fine, thank you."

"I hope you're bed was suitable, not too lumpy...and all."

"It was fine, thank you."

Alistair nodded, "Good to hear, good to hear, indeed. And how was breakfast?"

Cullen looked at him confused, "What?"

"Breakfast. The two Templars that were looking for you this morning. They confirmed my suspicions that you were having breakfast with the Viscountess...", his voice trailed off.

Cullen caught on at the same time Evelyn did, he gave her a look, then rolled his eyes, before responding, "We were interrupted by them before we had the opportunity to partake. We had a rather large supper, however, so I assure you, we're not starving."

Alistair loved watching Cullen squirm, but he didn't want to press it any further as it also affected the Viscountess, so he decided to drop it, "Well, that is good to hear, then."

Turning to the rest of the group, Alistair said, "I'm sorry, where were we?"

Gregoire turned to Anders, "Yes...where were we? Ah, you were recruited? As a Warden?"

Anders nodded, "The Queen was my commander."

Gregoire turned to Solana, "I suspected you had more sense than that, my dear."

"As I said, not one of my brightest ideas."

Anders looked mildly annoyed, but was smiling, "I'm standing right here, guys."

Solana smiled at him, "No, actually, he was a fairly good recruit. And had he stayed, he'd be one of the most senior Wardens by now."

"I couldn't stay. Not after you made me give up my cat."

"I did no such thing!"

"Not how I remember it."

"You left the camp, we had no idea where you were or what had happened to you. For awhile, I was afraid Roland and his men had you. Then, about a year later, Evelyn writes me and mentioned you in a letter. A former Warden, healing refugees in Darktown. It was good to know where you'd finally ended up."

Anders shook his head, "I should have written before, I was just a little...ashamed, I guess, of leaving so suddenly. I'm sorry for that. I didn't want to cause you to worry."

Solana waved her hand, "Don't bother about it. I wasn't shocked."

Anders looked a little surprised.

She continued, "People generally don't change overnight. With as many times as you'd tried to escape the tower, I'd hoped that being a Warden would give you the freedom you wanted, but I could see you growing restless and knew it was only a matter of time," she shrugged, "I figured that as soon as you felt too comfortable, you would leave," she gave Evelyn a look, "and I was right."

Evelyn slowly nodded, saying more to herself than to anyone else, "Sometimes being too comfortable can be a prison itself." She took a deep breath and then smiled at Solana, "Do you need any help with the preparations?"

Solana smiled at her cousin, "I could use a bit, if you're offering."

"Great! Then point me in that direction." Turning to Gregoire, Evelyn said, "It was a pleasure meeting you."

Gregoire bowed his head, "And you as well, my dear."

Solana turned to Evelyn, "Go ahead and exit that door. I have to discuss something with Alistair before I leave, then I'll join you."

Turning to the king, she pulled him off to the side, then whispered, "That conversation with Evelyn and Cullen...you weren't really talking about food, were you?"

Her husband smiled at her, "What do you think?"

"I think that you are putting your nose where it doesn't belong," she swatted him on the arm, teasingly, "Besides, I think it's charming. Let them have their fun while they can."

Alistair chuckled, "He's just so damn proper all the time. I couldn't resist making him squirm. I truly meant no harm by it, you know that."

Solana rolled her eyes, "No more teasing. I want to make them feel welcome in this house, not incapable of showing their faces. Especially since we're likely to see so much more of them together."

Alistair shook his head and gave his wife a kiss, "You win, my love, no more teasing. I promise."

"Does he know?"

"I would hope he would."

Solana rolled her eyes, "I meant that we know."

"I don't know. I'll discuss it with him later, privately."

"Alright. Later then, my love."

Solana gave her husband one last kiss, then went out the door to meet Evelyn.

Alistair rejoined the rest of the group. It was good to see everyone getting along together, but he wondered how long that could possibly last.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-Two

The meeting was assembled. The Divine sat across from Evelyn at the oblong table. She called the meeting to order.

"I think it best that we begin by introducing ourselves, so that everyone is at least somewhat familiar with everyone else. Of course, you know our hosts, King Alistair and Queen Solana, so I shall start with those to their right, please begin."

As Evelyn was seated to the left of Solana, she would be the last to speak. Next to her sat Cullen and next to him, Anders.

When it came time for Anders to speak, he wasn't quite sure what he should say, so he remained seated and looked to Cullen and Evelyn for guidance. In order not to keep the Divine waiting, Cullen stood and introduced himself instead, "Ser Cullen, Knight-Commander of the Templar Order of Kirkwall," he sat back down and looked to Evelyn. Evelyn still wasn't quite sure what to do about Anders, so she shrugged and stood.

"Lady Evelyn Amell Hawke, Champion and Viscountess of Kirkwall," she went to sit back down, but was stopped by the the Divine.

"Hold, a minute please, Lady Evelyn."

Evelyn remained standing while the Divine continued, "And what of the companion seated next to Ser Cullen? Why have we not heard from him?"

The Viscountess looked over at Anders. She motioned for him to stand as well. He cautiously did so. "He is," Evelyn took a deep breath and cleared her throat, she began again, "He is Anders, a Free Mage, formerly of the Circle of Ferelden, Grey Warden, and reknown healer in Kirkwall," she smiled at Anders and hoped it would do. He bowed his head in thanks.

The Divine paused at that, "He is free? Anders? I see...if I recall, Your Grace, is this not the same mage for whom you petitioned, with the aid of the King and Queen, to secure his freedom some time ago?"

Evelyn swallowed, "It is, Your Perfection."

The Divine looked at Anders, then at the Templars surrounding him, "Then, may I ask why, if he is free, is he guarded by Templars?"

Evelyn took a very shaky breath and let it out slowly before responding, "Because he is also the mage that blew up the chantry in Kirkwall."

Everyone at the table who was not aware of who Anders was started whispering to each other.

The Divine spoke up, "Silence, please." The room complied.

She spoke again, "I see...he did so quite brashly, to throw away his freedom, then, didn't he?"

Evelyn answered, "Not entirely. Although he was a free mage at the time, the letter and paperwork granting his freedom did not make their way to Kirkwall until afterwards. He thought himself an apostate. He also had no reason to suspect that he might be granted freedom because I didn't share my intentions with him. I feared rejection would only make a tenable situation in Kirkwall that much worse."

The Divine spoke again, "And when did he find out of his freedom?"

"Several months after I received everything. Since he was imprisoned, I saw no reason to tell him right away. I didn't even know what his reaction would be. It wasn't until the list of charges was presented to me that I realized I had to discuss the letter with the Knight-Commander and Guard-Captain, as it affected those. Plus, he would not be tried as an apostate, but as a free man. He deserved to know that as well."

"And what of the errant charges?"

Cullen spoke up, "They were dropped or amended, as necessary, Your Perfection."

The Divine nodded, "And what was his reaction, when he finally did find out?"

Evelyn looked to Anders, who nodded to her, then looked back to the Divine, "He said that the fact that he needed something declaring his freedom was precisely what he was fighting against. He said that he appreciated the effort, but until every mage has their freedom, it meant nothing."

The Divine looked at Anders, "Within that impertinence, there is some truth, young man." Then, she turned to Evelyn, "Tell me, Your Grace, is there not a title of your own that you've forgotten?"

Evelyn shook her head and looked at Anders, then Cullen, who was cautiously looking at the Divine, "I'm sorry, I don't..."

"Apostate, Lady Evelyn! Are you not a mage yourself?"

Evelyn nodded slowly in acknowledgement, "I am, Your Perfection. And yes, perhaps Apostate would be a title I should remember to include."

The Divine nodded, "Why did you petition for his freedom, but not your own?"

"Because," Evelyn paused, she had never thought about it before, "my father was an apostate also, but came from the tower in Kirkwall. He trained my sister and I. I grew up knowing how dangerous the towers could be to a mage, but had never lived in one. Upon becoming Champion, my freedom was tacitly approved by the people. So, I never really struggled to maintain it. I've been very lucky, I suppose." She turned to Anders, "He, on the other hand, was taken away from his family when he was twelve and forced to live in a tower, not even in the same country as his family, but in Ferelden. He tried to escape at least seven times. The last time, he was only granted freedom because he was recruited by the Wardens. Eventually, he left the Wardens and made his way to Kirkwall. Instead of not bringing attention to himself, he opened a clinic which was run entirely on donations. The clinic helped anyone, but catered mostly to Ferelden refugees. He asked nothing of those he helped, and instead gave tirelessly of himself." Briefly, she remembered nights she would wake up and he wasn't home yet. When he finally did get home, he was so tired, he'd barely said two words to her before going to sleep. Then, he would be up in the morning and do it again. It wasn't always like that, of course, but often enough.

She paused and then continued, "I suppose it was because he was fighting so hard to help everyone else, I thought that someone should try to help him, for a change." The admiration she still held for him was apparent in her voice.

The Divine nodded, thinking, "And how does it make you feel, Lady Evelyn, how he can so easily dismiss his own freedom, while you have none of your own?"

Evelyn was slightly taken aback by the question, "Well, Your Perfection, I am essentially free by the will of the people in Kirkwall."

The Divine cut in, "And by the will of the Templars."

Evelyn acknowledged that, "Yes, that is true."

"And she will remain free within the city, I give you my word," Cullen spoke up. Evelyn smiled at him.

So did Alistair, "And within all of Ferelden as well. I'll see to it myself, if necessary."

Evelyn nodded her appreciation to him as well.

The Divine nodded, "I see, but what of the rest of Thedas? Also, you have the approval of the Knight-Commander and the King, but in these troubling times," she cast a glance to Anders, who looked at her guiltily, but continued, "regimes may be toppled and soldiers lives may be lost. What then?" The Divine paused a moment while she let what she'd just said sink in, "Would you trade his freedom," she pointed to Anders, "for your own? After all, he has no use for it, does he? You, on the other hand, have a greater need for freedom now more than ever, it would seem."

Evelyn shook her head and dismissed the idea, "No. Despite anything he may have done, when I petitioned you, it was because he'd earned it and he deserved it, and so it was granted. Regardless of whether he appreciates it, or whatever his actions were since then, they do not diminish the facts upon which that freedom was granted. If I am to have mine, then I should earn it as well."

The Divine smiled at Evelyn, "And so you have." The Divine took another breath, and continued, "By the petition that I received concerning your status, please allow me to add another title to your growing list, Your Grace, or rather, exchange one for another. From now on, you should be Lady Evelyn Amell Hawke, Free Mage, Champion and Viscountess of Kirkwall."

Evelyn was speechless as she felt weak in her knees and needed to sit down. She was still processing the information when she heard the Divine speak again, "I would ask something of you as well, Lady Evelyn."

Evelyn did her best to stand again, "Anything, Your Perfection."

The Divine nodded her head, "Perhaps...I request that your prisoner be released into the custody of the Office of the Divine."

Evelyn's eyes grew wider as she looked at Anders, "I...what is to be done with him?"

"He will be safe...well, relatively so. I understand you wanted him to come here to see the consequences of his actions. I admit, I have something else in mind for him."

Evelyn took a breath, "I am afraid that is up to him, Your Perfection."

The Divine looked to Anders, "You wanted to make a difference. Whether your actions in Kirkwall started what is brewing, or whether you were merely a catalyst of what is to come, I'm afraid I don't know. What I can do is offer you a chance that the Viscountess, I feel would like to, but cannot. Instead of going back to Kirkwall and living the rest of your days in a prison cell, your life and freedom would be forfeit to me, but with what I have in mind, I have no doubt you would do well. I cannot tell you what you'd be getting into right now, but if you do accept, we can discuss it later. What do you say?"

Anders looked at Evelyn, who merely shrugged, "You'll be missed."

Anders smiled at her, then turned to the Divine, "I accept."

The Divine looked to Cullen, "Please dismiss your Templars, Knight-Commander. They will no longer be necessary."

Cullen nodded his head at the two Templars in compliance.

The Divine smiled at the group assembled, "Well, then, I think this is a good time for a recess. Everyone, please meet back here in one hour."

The group started adjourning, but Evelyn and Anders sat in their respective seats, each of them reeling from what just happened. The Divine walked up to Evelyn and handed her a parchment, "For you, my dear. I'm sorry I had to put you on the spot, especially when, I admit, I knew most of the answers already. It was for the benefit of anyone else who may question it."

Evelyn shook her head and stood up, "Not at all, Your Perfection, I understand." Then she opened up the parchment and read it. It was the same as the one Anders had received, only this one had her name on it. She paused, "You said you were petitioned, may I ask by whom?"

The Divine smiled at her and played with a second parchment that she held in her hand, then said, "I see you and your Knight-Commander have much you need to discuss."

Evelyn's mouth dropped open, "Cullen?" She turned to find him as the Divine walked away. As she found him, she saw the Divine greet Cullen and give the second parchment to him. She smiled at him as well, pointed in Evelyn's direction, then walked away.

Cullen met Evelyn's eyes and started walking toward her. He was stopped by Alistair, "Wait a second." He pulled Cullen aside, pointed to the parchment and asked, "Is that what I think it is?"

Cullen looked at him in confusion, "How do you...?"

"The Divine asked our opinion," he feigned a sigh, "Of course, since it seems to have been granted, I see she must not have taken our advice...", Alistair grinned.

Cullen rolled his eyes, "Very funny..."

Alistair smiled at him, "So, do you have everything?"

Cullen grinned back, "Ever since we left Kirkwall."

"Excellent! See those double-doors just over there," Alistair pointed over Cullen's shoulder, "it leads to a private study. You shouldn't be disturbed." Then, he shook Cullen's hand, "And good luck."

Cullen pulled him in and clapped him on the back, "Thank you. For everything."

Alistair nodded, then left Cullen to continue towards Evelyn.

When he finally reached her, she didn't quite know what to say. She held up the parchment, "You did this? For me?"

Cullen smiled, "I had to...did you think you held the monopoly on secret petitions to the Divine?"

She hugged him as tightly as she could, "Thank you."

He hugged her back, then looked at her more tenderly, "I have something else I need to discuss with you. Do you mind?"

She smiled at him, "No, not at all."

He offered his arm, which she gladly took, and led her to the two double-doors. He opened one of them and peeked inside. The room was empty. He led her in and closed the door behind them.

Once inside, he pulled off his gauntlets and tied them to his belt, then he turned to face her, "I have much to say, so please don't interrupt me until I finish, if you don't mind."

Evelyn nodded, she was slightly amused to see him this fidgety.

"I've cared about you for a long time. Long before we started seeing each other. You spoke today of how Anders always seemed to give tirelessly of himself, but you, my dear, are just as guilty of that as he is, possibly more so. It seems that any time anybody in Kirkwall needed assistance with even the most mundane of tasks, including myself, you'd be right there to help them. Your compassion and dedication to others did not escape my attention and the more time we spent together and became friends, the deeper my feelings for you grew. When you were no longer available to me, I was reminded of my hesitance with your cousin and vowed that if I were given the opportunity, I wouldn't let it slip through my fingers again. When the chantry was destroyed, I saw how devastated you were and wanted to offer some comfort, but had no place to do so. I'll admit, I've never wanted to make someone pay so much for hurting anyone, as I wanted to punish him for what had done to you. I'm happy now that I didn't, of course, but then, I could barely stand to look at him. His poor judgment was to my benefit, however. It gave me the opportunity I'd wanted for so long. At first, I'd thought that you being a mage and me being a Templar would have made our relationship more difficult, but somehow, it hasn't and we've made it work. I know that you have always been hesitant to consider a future with me, because you always felt you had no right to even bother, when it might be out of your grasp. The parchment you hold in your hands was a necessary first step and only a piece of what I requested of the Divine. The rest of it, I hold in mine."

Cullen slipped something out of a pouch at his hip, then knelt on one knee in front of Evelyn. He continued, "The parchment I hold grants me dispensation to ask for your hand in marriage. Please know that one is not contingent on the other and if you refuse, you will still have your freedom. You can start dreaming of a future that you thought would never be, even if it doesn't include me. But I certainly hope it will." He slipped the ring on her finger, and it fit perfectly. He gave a small thanks to Aveline for helping him on that. "Will you please do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Somewhere between her amusement and now, she found herself staring at him, holding his hand, with tears in her eyes. The ring he slipped on her finger practically glowed with a power of its own. She could feel something emanating from it, but couldn't place it. It was a large light blue pearlescent gem, held atop a band of diamonds. It was absolutely gorgeous and must've cost at least a few months of his salary.

Cullen looked up at her amused, "Maybe I should've put it on your finger afterwards?"

That seemed to get Evelyn's attention and snap her out of her thoughts, "Yes! Yes, of course I'll marry you."

He stood and hugged her, then kissed her gently. "I love you."

She smiled, "I love you, too."

She looked at her ring again, "It's absolutely beautiful, Cullen."

"Well, it had to be fit for a Viscountess, right?" he smiled at her.

"You could've given me a piece of twine and I still would've said yes and worn it with pride."

"Now you tell me..." he rolled his eyes, then smiled again, "I'm happy you like it, my love."

"I can...for lack of a better term, feel it. What is it?"

Cullen stroked her hair, "A guarantee that you'll never be helpless again."

Evelyn looked at him, confused, so he continued, "It's refined lyrium, so it's harmless to you. There's a spell attached to it. It'll work much as a Holy Smite, but against anyone, whether they're a mage or not. The spell itself is powered by the lyrium in the ring, independent of your own mana. It is also crafted in such a way as to work on even the most resistant of foes."

Evelyn blinked at him, when she registered what this gift was, she was speechless. He had just given her the means of escaping not only mundane problems, but also from a templar prison, should she ever need.

"Cullen, you can't...this must've..."

Cullen stopped her, "It was well worth it to ensure the safety of my family. When I petitioned the Divine, it became my place to serve as your protector, first and foremost. I intend to do that to the best of my ability."

She wrapped her arms around him as he returned the embrace.

There was a knock. Cullen kissed her gently on her forehead, then went to open the door.

Alistair poked his head in, "The rest of us are waiting on you, but you know, whenever you're ready...I'm sure the Divine has all day."

Evelyn shook her head and Cullen folded his arms over his chest.

Turning to Evelyn, Alistair asked, "So, did you say yes?"

Evelyn laughed, "Of course I did! How could I not?"

"Excellent!" Extending his hand, he smiled at Cullen, "Welcome to the family." Cullen smiled at him and they shook on it.

"Now, let's get this meeting over with, if you don't mind."

"Gladly," Evelyn said. Then the three of them walked out of the study and toward the table. She noticed Anders was no longer present. The others grabbed their seats, then the Divine reconvened the meeting.


End file.
